


ROYAL

by CuteCatMint



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (the gayest is Josh'), Bae Suji, IU - Freeform, Joshua finds love in an OC's arms, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCatMint/pseuds/CuteCatMint
Summary: Seungkwan and Hansol, members of the famous duo Boonon released a new album. The popularity of it was certain but they did not expect the fans to see it as a declaration of love to each other.Jeonghan, fiancé of the crown Prince of South Korea Choi Seungcheol, receives the title of lioness. In addition to having a title normally reserved for women, Jeonghan has to deal with the various scandals that the press publishes about him.And then, there is a mysterious person trying to take on their lives as well as those of their friends./!\ French fanfiction translated in English ! It could have some (a lot) of typos /!\





	1. 1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan and Hansol's mini-album is a real success. Seungkwan realises that Hansol has a girlfriend (or does he ?). He panics.

"Boys, once again, I am proud of you. Your latest mini-album dominates all the musical charts!"

According to the manager, the room is full of applause. Hansol no longer knew where to put himself as he was embarrassed; His face probably had to be as red as his bomber. He dared to take a look at his partner who was tapping in his hands. Seungkwan smiled at him and he imitated him.

"We did it, Solie." murmured the blond as close as possible to the American-Korean's ear. "This album is a real success."

Little by little the staff left the room and soon the singer and the rapper were alone. The calm returned to their workspace.

Just before the production of this fifth mini-album-Smiling Memories-they had taken their first vacation since the beginning of their career (so four years ago) and during these, they had written a few words that they had turned into several songs. No sooner had they set foot in Seoul than they had set out to produce their new mini-album.  
Hansol observed the wall facing him with disinterest. He was playing with a pen and the plush of an Animal crossing character that a fan had offered to Seungkwan for his birthday. He turned his head towards the singer and waited for him to notice.

Once his deep black eyes had joined those brown of Hansol, this one whispered, "I can't believe the holidays are over..."

Immediately, the blond sighed with annoyance and replied, "Stop whining and get to work."  
"Don't be like that with me, Kwanie! Plus we just have to close an album, we could rest..."  
"We still have to write and record the jingle for the next Smartphone SUNGSAM as well as the song of Jeonghan's wedding. And there's the interview for the ROYAL too."  
"Ah Nice! I like Jason and Pil Sook!"

Finally something that could animate the day of Hansol! He laid the plush on the desk facing him and raised his hands as a sign of joy.

Seungkwan glanced at him intrigued: "The journalists? Since when do you call them by their first names?"  
"Since the sixth interview. We went out for lunch two or three times together."  
"Where was I at those times?"  
"With Mingyu and Wonwoo."

Seungkwan shook his head, losing his expression of misunderstanding. He looked down at his lyrics notebook, making his hair fall on his face; He began to scribble on paper again. Hansol straightened up and turned on his computer to get to work. Their holidays were definitely over, so they had to get back to work.

Work. With Seungkwan.

He would never have thought he would make a duet with the blond when they had met. And to say, their relationship had begun quite strangely.  
The Korean-American laughs gently, remembering the past: "Do you remember our meeting?" Seungkwan smiled softly: "How to forget?" You looked like a stupid goldfish with your mouth wide open!  
"It was not 7 in the morning, I was hungry and your mother's Bakery gave off a hell of a good smell of food, sure I looked like this!"

They laugh a little together before a pleasant silence settles between them. They remembered the good memories. Their encounter, and then the construction of their friendship; The arrival of Seungkwan to the capital and their early career as a duo with Orange Caramel Entertainment.  
When Seungkwan and Hansol had met, they had not thought for a second that four years later they would be there, sitting in the studio reserved at their names in one of the largest music companies of South Korea.

"Seungkwan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't you want to make some éclaires au chocolat ?"

The blond threw a second annoyed glance at his colleague. He had made pastries during all the holidays and the brown still wanted it? Incredible. He took his most contemptuous look and said, "If you keep eating so many éclaires, you're going to be huge."  
"That's not true!"  
"It's me or your abs are less and less marked? " He added by tapping the belly of his friend with seriousness.

Hansol lifted his top, panicked to have lost some of his charm. Seeing that everything was in place, he realized that the singer had made fun of him and he was offended. Seungkwan burst out laughing and laid a kiss on his cheek in demand of forgiveness. Hansol blushed a little and immediately recovered to work while complaining.  
Their manager later came to oversee the progress of their work; She was satisfied with the few seconds of instrumental they had already recorded. At about eleven, they had to leave their work to go to the interview site.

At the beginning of their career, when no media was interested in them and their company was struggling to organize good publicity, a magazine looked into their case. The ROYAL had contacted the Orange Caramel Ent. and they had placed a day and an hour for their very first interview. As a result of this, the duo had made themselves known by the readers and had won a fandom in constant expansion. Now, Hansol and Seungkwan were making the golden rule to always promote their work through this magazine first.

"Vernon! Boo! My Treasures! How are you ?"

The two young adults let themselves be dragged into the embrace given to them by the Director of the music session of the ROYAL magazine before she put her lips on their cheeks. Hansol and Seungkwan exchanged a half-amused half-disgusted look; they were used to be treated like that by the woman but they were always surprises by her. She dragged them into a few corridors.

"Let's say that this holiday has made us the greatest good." said Seungkwan, smiling politely then he added "You look great, Mrs. Park, would you have gone to a seminar on the theme of joy of living?"  
"The same one that you advised me, Boo! I thank you again, it was very pleasant!"

Seungkwan smiled at the woman as she was guiding them to a room that seemed just as eccentric as she was. The room consisted of red-dotted white walls, orange-leather sofas and armchairs and black furniture. A man and a woman were sitting on one of the couches, a multitude of notebooks and pens placed on the coffee table facing them; They seemed to be arguing in silence.

"Jason, Pil Sook, I leave our favorite duo in your hands. I'm counting on you to do a good job!"

The journalists startled to the calling of their first names and seized their notebooks after greeting the blond and the brown. The duo sat down on the couch opposite and the interview began. They made a quick summary of their latest album and the meaning of it then they took some pictures for the article. None of them were good for Seungkwan and he promised to send them one they had taken during their holidays.

Seungkwan walked quickly towards the underground parking lot of the building while massaging his wrist-habit that he had taken to relax when he felt that the days were going a little too long. He had called a taxi that was soon to arrive and he did not want it to wait too long and end up leaving without them.

"Do you think there's something between Jason and Pil Sook ? Did you see how uncomfortable they were, Hansol? Hansol? "

The blond turned around and noticed that his friend was not following him. He made a turn on himself to make sure he was not in the vicinity but to his great disappointment, Hansol did not seem to be anywhere. He decided to turn back to the interview room to find his partner.  
The singer recognized a similar silhouette in the hallway of the upper floor.

"Jason!" The called one turned to the call of his first name. Seungkwan joined him rapidly. "Have you seen Vernon? We went down together and he disappeared."  
"I saw him a few minutes ago. I think he was going to the cafeteria."  
"The cafeteria? Thank you."

Hansol gently petted Pil Sook's head, listening to her complain in whimpering. "He's afraid I can't manage the life of a singer and he also says that if I leave the magazine, it will be its end... What can I do? "

The place was unattended at this late hour of the day, some employees were agitated in the room to deal with the final preparations before the opening time for dinner; You could hear the muffled noises coming from the kitchen. Hansol had asked for a pitcher of water and glasses, a waiter had made deadlock in his tight schedule to bring them.  
The brown handed a glass of water to the young woman who seized it and drank it. He waited for her sniffles to calm down and then gave her a quick hug. Watching her in the eyes, he murmured with determination: "You must talk more calmly. He's probably afraid you're leaving him. Show him that you can do it and that he can go on without you here without you cutting the bridges. Tell him it's your dream since you were little and you can't give up, okay?"  
"Yes... Thank you, Vernon."  
"Call me Hansol."

Despite her still wet eyes, Pil Sook warmly smiled at Hansol. It had been a while since they had gone beyond the professional relationship stage, but they had never been so close.

It took a while for the rapper's eyes to get used to the low light of the underground parking lot when he left the ROYAL elevator. He recognized his friend backed by a taxi and even though it was dark, the Brown could clearly see the bad mood painted on Seungkwan's face. By doing so, he was accelerating the pace to reach the service vehicle faster. He had no time to apologise for his delay or even to ask what upset him that the blond told him to hurry to get into the vehicle. The journey was in silence and until they returned to their apartment, Hansol tried to be as little as possible. The blond probably had to be angry with him because of the time he had taken to get to the underground parking lot.

When the vehicle stopped in front of the building where they lived, Hansol still did not know what to say to Seungkwan for him to forgive him. He could not tell him about Pil Sook's problem; He was not sure that she would be happy to know that Hansol had told others about her concerns. But he didn't want to lie to him either.  
An elevator opened in front of them and they entered; Each one leaning on its walls. When they arrived on their floor, Seungkwan did not wait for Hansol and quickly walked past the entrance door. Typing the code, he entered and began to undress his shoes. The Korean-American made the same, always silent.

"What do you want to eat tonight?" asked gently Seungkwan by storing his shoes on the small shelf provided for this purpose. Hansol was surprised by the tone used by the blond and even more so by his soft gaze. Standing up, he cautiously suggested the only dish he could help Seungkwan to make: some ramen.  
The blond seemed unhappy with this choice but said nothing. Without more, he walked to the bathroom and Hansol dropped violently on the leather sofa of the living room -there was one in their office and in their rooms too; They liked comfort. He felt particularly tired today.

Since this scandal concerning Seungkwan and Seokmin -that they would have a more than a friendly relationship- the blond seemed all the time in alert or tense and, from time to time, it happened that he was upset for nothing. That's why they both went on vacation. For a good month, Hansol had found his best friend; Seungkwan seemed less anxious about what he was doing or saying, it was as if the scandal had never taken place. Hansol had hoped that even when he returned to Seoul, Seungkwan maintained his good humour. It had been the case for a month and then tonight had arrived.

The rapper was concerned. What if the singer had enough of his singing career? What if he wanted to drop the brown and go back to Jeju? What if he wanted to break any contact with Hansol? What really kept him in Seoul anyway? Who would remain a stressful job and a burden as a colleague? Definitely no one.

"Hansol? What's wrong with you? You're really pale. Are you sick?" Asked Seungkwan by posing an shaking hand on the rapper's forehead.

The Brown looked indecipherably towards his best friend and he judged he was right. Hansol was not especially feverish but Seungkwan knew from experience that he was the kind of person to be sick without showing any real signs.

"Come on, go take a shower. Change of plans, it'll be soup for dinner."

Hansol obeyed to the little push that Seungkwan exerted on his shoulder and walked limply towards the bathroom.  
The blond headed for the kitchen. He loved this room; it was a sign of joyful moments. Even if he spent more time alone than accompanied, he held above all those times when Hansol had just slipped his head through the frame of the door to see what Seungkwan was doing, and then ended up asking him if he could help; It was often a disaster, but at least they were having fun.

He seized a cutting board and a thick kitchen knife and began to cut some vegetables into chunks and then other, finer ones. The water he had previously placed in a canary placed on the hob, began to boil and he poured the vegetables; He did the same for meat.  
If Hansol was sick, we had to act fast and the soup would be the best attack against the virus. Especially as the promotion for their new album had started and that in a few days, things would become intense.

"A little pepper, otherwise mister will complain that it has no taste." He murmured by seizing the pepper.

Soon the smell of the mixture spread throughout the apartment and Seungkwan decided it was time to set the table. He pulled out two bowls of a cupboard and two spoons from a drawer and then had it all harmoniously on the furniture. And then the soup.

Hansol appeared in his pajamas and moved directly to the table. Seungkwan imitated him. The brown seemed no better than before his shower. He does not say a word, does not complain about the lack of spices or the fact that Seungkwan is sitting as far away from him as possible. Perhaps he was angry because Seungkwan had spoken to him and ignored him a little earlier? Humpf! In any case, he did not have to be; He was the one who was wrong!

"Sorry for not rushing to meet you at the parking lot." Suddenly says Hansol, taking care not to look Seungkwan in the eye. Although surprised, he took a calm look and replied, "It doesn't matter. I guess with our busy schedule, you don't have to have a lot of opportunity to see Pil Sook."  
"Yes, it's true. But it's not that bad. After all, we..."  
"But it is bad. You should spend more time with her, or she'll be sad."  
"Yes, if you say so..."

If there is one thing that Seungkwan loved, it was routine. Because, who said routine, said evenings spent in the company of Hansol to watch dramas, muffled in a plaid and hot tea available. So even if he was angry at Hansol for not have told him that he was in a relationship with Pil Sook, Seungkwan had to put himself under the arm of the Korean-American to watch television. He liked to be here, it was reassuring, warm and enjoyable. He wanted to be there forever. But it was no longer possible now.

It was hard for Seungkwan accept that Hansol was in a relationship with Pil Sook and he wanted to yell at the Korean-American, tell him to leave her, that she didn't deserve it etcetera. But despite this, Seungkwan preferred to put his friendship for Hansol before his love. So he decided that he would not oppose in any way the new relationship of his best friend with the journalist. And then, not for a second he had thought of confessing. Not even when they were still teenagers without a professional image to keep. He assumed he'd lost his chance. Too bad, he'd do with it.

Hansol approached Seungkwan's body and put his head on top of his. It was a usual gesture, but wasn't it too much to be so close to each other? Wouldn't that be a problem in the long run? If Pil Sook saw them like that, she certainly wouldn't be thrilled. Seungkwan had to definitively let Hansol go; He had to teach him not to be so tactile anymore. No more hand in hand, no more little kisses exchanged or cuddling and no more night in the same bed; Seungkwan would stick to it!  
To begin with, Seungkwan had to take off from Hansol. He slipped out of his best-friend's embrace and put a reasonable distance between them. He hadn't see the misunderstanding that appeared on Hansol's face when he realized that he was no longer in his arms.

"Are you still mad at me, Kwanie?"  
"What? What are you talking about?" Damn, he had not been as discreet as he thought. Seungkwan only threw a quick glance at Hansol before returning his attention to the screen. With a little luck, the Brown would understand that he was only talking nonsense and would drop this discussion.  
Unfortunately, this was not the case and Hansol turned sharply towards the blond. He exclaimed, "You're acting as if I just said something stupid. You just got away from me!"  
"But NO! I..."  
"Seungkwan, what's going on? We were good during the holidays. We have been back for a week but you are as distant as before going to Jeju..."

Seungkwan did not answer. He had not been aware of the fact that Hansol had been so affected by his own discomfort. He felt sorry but even before he could ask for forgiveness, the Korean-American had left him alone in the living room, going to lock himself in his room.  
What a horrible day. Seungkwan was heartbroken and on the other hand, the person he loved was angry with him. He restrained himself from shedding some tears and stowed away the living room before heading to his own room. Even though he did not want to sleep, he had to rest for the hard day that awaited him tomorrow.  
He left the living room and for the first time in a long time, he found himself alone in his bed.


	2. 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan and Seungcheol are happy together but the press gets itself between them.

"Why are you called the Lion?"

"Because you are the Lioness, Jeonghan."

"The lioness is a female, but I am a man. I should be called Lion too..."

"If you were of royal blood, we would have called you Lion but as you are not, it will be the Lioness for you."

"Even if I tell the press who is the real Lion in bed?"

"If you do that, Minghao will kill us. Have a good day, honey. I'm going."

Seungcheol, heir of the royal family Choi, seized his coat laid on the arm of the couch and left the apartment he shared with his fiancé, Yoon Jeonghan, after having laid a kiss on his forehead. Jeonghan followed the progress of the future king of South Korea until he disappeared behind the front door. Lying on the couch, the brunette was thinking.

The title of Lioness was an honor for anyone who acceded to this status; if one was a woman, of course. Jeonghan would have preferred to be a Lion but we didn't change thousands of years of history because suddenly the future king could marry a man!

Today, the use of Jeonghan's time was largely empty. Only an interview awaited him around noon and he had to pick up Chan and then go to his office to retrieve documents in the evening. Perhaps he could take a moment to contact his friends and invite them the next weekend to spend a day or two at the apartment.

None of his friends were among the “big ones”. Like Jeonghan, they were proletarians, people of the peoples -as the bourgeoisie called them.

But this, nobody but the royal family-and their employees-did know. Until the day someone sold the wick to the media. All of Korea as well as other Asian kingdoms (and probably some Western countries very much aware on a global scale) were more surprised by his status as a proletarian son than by his homosexual relationship with the Prince of South Korea.

From small being almost ignored after a week of newspapers and magazines about him, Jeonghan was passed to the person that all the TV and radio shows had to host. For a week now, he was looking for all the ways to dodge these meetings but Xu Minghao, their manager had decided that he had to do one or two to satisfy the curiosity of the "people" (but above all clarify this case). Even if he did not want to, Jeonghan understood the interest of the people, they wanted -rightly so- to know who the future companion of the Sovereign was really.

Nevertheless, his laziness prevented him from getting up from the couch to prepare; His pajamas were so comfortable and the texture of the couch so soft... He already felt himself back in the Morpheus’s arms, at least that's what he believed until the front door opened to let Minghao enter. The young Chinese withdrew his sunglasses and arranging his stiff silver hair, laid on the couch next to Jeonghan.

"The guards are infernal, they still refused to open the gates to me. Like I'm not coming all the damn mornings! Hey, you should be dressed at this hour. I'm warning you, we must not be late for your interview.”

“Good morning to you too, Hao. I will prepare but think well that it is reluctant. I hate interviews.”

“Tell yourself you're doing it so that you and Seungcheol can rule in peace without being called a snake or a profiteer.”

“Does it look like I care of the others? And let's be honest, the Lioness is only decorating in this whole show.”

Xu Minghao threw an annoyed glance at his friend (and client) while this one was heading towards the dressing room.

“I have already explained that you will be the advisor with the most impact on Seungcheol. As he loves you, he will tend to listen to you more than anyone else, which is why you need to be more thoughtful than he is, you need to have a distant look at every situation you’ll face.”

“But no one will realize it, they will all say that I am only a pretty doll.”

“First, I thought others’ opinions didn’t interest you; second, what do you care about all this? I'd like to point out that you love Seungcheol for his person and not for his title.”

“That's right… You're right. I don't know what's taking me these days. It's probably stresses. Minghao put his hands on Jeonghan's shoulders and gently compressed some areas. He sighed.

"You're incredibly tense. If it is the interview that puts you in this state know that it will be supervised by guards and myself and at the slightest problem, we cancel everything and if necessary, we sue the company!”

“Ha ha! Thanks, but no need to get there! What do you think of my outfit?”

The chestnut rotated on himself laughing at his stupid action. He asked his friend if doing this did not make him even more of a princess. What Minghao replied that the princesses did not have a "garden hose" between the legs. After a multitude of tried clothes, Jeonghan decided to wear simple jeans and a white T-shirt as well as sneakers of the same color. He didn't want to seem too precious in fancy clothes. He wanted people to see him as a normal person and not like a circus beast or a gossip machine. Although skeptical Minghao had let him do, a little weary of the fittings.

"Let's go now, or we'll be late.”

“Let me send a text to Seungcheol first.”

Jeonghan hated to have sweaty hands because they were like that during only in two situations: when he was cold (and God knows he can't stand the cold) or when he was stressed. When this happened, he twisted his fingers in every direction and spent his time wiping the palm of his hands on his jeans. Minghao sat beside him, recapitulated the various stages of the interview while stroking his back but he listened only with one ear.

The two men had been friends for a few years now, but we could have sworn that they knew each other since childhood as they seemed close. Jeonghan had taken the Chinese boy under his wing when he arrived in Korea with limited ability to express himself in Korean. For several months, they had had an appointment to work his language proficiency and in exchange, Minghao cooked Chinese dishes for dinner. When he learned that Jeonghan was dating the ruler of South Korea, the Chinese had graduated and had managed to persuade Seungcheol to hire him as a press officer. Jeonghan was a nice and helpful person, he also had this manipulative and (too) outspoken side that could get him into trouble, Minghao was there to watch over him and settle that part of him.

The television agency that hosted them today in one of its famous shows was very luxurious. From the first to the top floor of their main building, whether in the lobby, the hallways to the toilet, the walls were black and golden reliefs decorated the whole. A velvet rug seemed to be enough for the room to reach the maximum of elegance and the furniture was wide and decorated with arabesques.

Jeonghan didn't like being here. The people who recognized him could not help but to fix him and some even took pictures and videos.

Fortunately, they were quickly taken far away from their gazes.

The location of the shoot was nicely minimalist, there were two or three red armchairs, a sofa of the same color and the walls of the room as well as the floor were white.

In the middle of all this, a coffee table was filled with mugs full of hot coffee. When the recording started, the Lioness was told to sit on the couch when he was called. When it was the case, he stepped forward to greet the two presenters and their previous guest and then sat down with his natural elegance on the furniture.

"Welcome, Your Highness. May I call you Jeonghan?”

“Of course.”

“You know the conduct of the show: the day before we publish a hashtag on social networks concerning our next guests and users ask their questions by using it. We announced during the previous episode that we will welcome you today. I can tell you that our Twitter almost left feathers! People are very curious about you, especially about your past. Let's see what we got!”

The four people filmed turned to a screen where questions were displayed. They choose the most asked one.

"How long has Yoon Jeonghan known Choi Seungcheol?" by Bunnyinthewood. Read the Presenter

“In a few days it will be five years.”

“Oh, It's a good record! How did you two meet?”

“My family owns a flower shop and Seungcheol came in to buy some occasionally, then we saw each other again and shared the same circle of friends.”

“And do you think five years of relationship are enough to get married?”

“Well, I think so. Seungcheol and I have shared many things, good and bad, and the fact that we are still together proves that it would take more to separate us.”

“It's a great way to think. Let's move on to the next question. "I heard that Yoon Jeonghan comes from a poor family. How does he find himself here now? " by HoneyLee"

Jeonghan expected a question of this kind to arise at one time or another. After all, he would not be here if this information had not fled from the palace.

He smiled gently, blinkeded his eyes gently and plunged a little more into the couch, said with the sweetest voice:

“When Seungcheol and I met, I did not know that he was sovereign, to tell the truth I didn’t follow the royal family ‘s news. But even if he knows his social class, he doesn’t make differences between him and us, that’s why today I have the happiness of marrying him. Because it did not put a wall between us.”

“Hoping that this has answered your question, HoneyLee! Last question: "Will Yoon Jeonghan keep the title of lioness or how shall he be appointed?" by Mirrorfx”

“The title of Lioness is a tradition far too old for me to resign myself to touch it, so I think I’ll keep it!”

He laughed a little and the two presenters did the same; The woman resumed very quickly:

“Thank you for answering our viewers’ questions Jeonghan. We will return after a short page of ad for the second part of the interview.”

Make-up artists rushed on the young man to arrange his makeup. Minghao came to congratulate him and encourage him for the second part of the show. He also reminded him to be careful about what he said and to be pleasant. Jeonghan reassured him and joined the set for the second time his heart beating strongly. After a short generic, the show resumed.

"We are back with our more than special guest, the future Lioness of South Korea: Yoon Jeonghan. So, Jeonghan, we did some research on you before the show to have something to talk to you about.”

“Naturally, I suppose.”

“We can see you on many pictures with other people published on some social networks.”

The screen behind them displayed him and his friends, at parties, at the beach, in stores and even in high school. They were old.

"These are all my friends, I've known them to a great extent since college.”

“Will they be here on the wedding day?”

“I hope very much! They are all very dear to me and I wouldn’t like to celebrate this event without them.”

“On almost all the pictures you have long hair and your face looks more feminine...”

“I wore long hair until the beginning of this year, I really liked my hair like that, but I neglected them and they got damaged; Cut was necessary.”

“Hoping that you will take better care of your wedding than your hair.”

What was that? Was she playing with him? Jeonghan was not sure. He threw an uncertain glance at Minghao who mimed him to laugh. He did so and told the presenter that she should have no worries.

"Just now we were talking about your title as a Lioness and you said you wanted to keep it.”

“Exactly.”

“Don't you think that would be inappropriate? You're a man.”

“The titles of Lion and Lioness are complementary. If there’s no lion, there’s no Lioness and it goes the other way around.”

“In this case, you'll have to let your hair grow long again, you'll look even more like a girl.”

“I uh... I don’t want to have long hair again.”

“But the thing is that you are annoying people. You're a middle-class man who intends to steal the title of princesses.”

“I. . . I'm not stealing anything!”

“I’m sure that you have seduced our beloved sovereign knowing it. Right? "she said, feigning a joke. But she was clearly hostile.

Jeonghan felt trapped, unjustly accused and uncomfortable. From the corner of the eye, he saw the camera zoom in on his face, as if to decipher each of his thoughts.

He wasn't going to get himself trapped.

He straightened himself and while staring at the amused presenter in the eyes, said calmly, "Listen, Seungcheol and I, it is not a matter of theft or anything. We met like any couple would have done, we went out together like any couple would have done and we will get married like any couple would. Because we love each other.”

“But...”

“Excuse me, I have obligations that await me, I lost too much time to play this bad game with you. Goodbye, have a good day.”

The chestnut greeted the people present as well as the camera -as he had been told earlier- and left the television set without more. Minghao said two words sternly to the director, promising him lawsuits if there were any bad repercussions on Jeonghan and followed his friend outside the building.

The return to the home was in the most complete silence.

Minghao tapped on his phone messages to their friends to warn them of the ' drama ' and to ask them not to talk to Seungcheol who angriness could dissolve the production agency. Jeonghan was thinking.

"Minghao? Is that true?”

“What?”

“That people see me as a profiteer.”

“Perhaps they think like that because they can’t make an opinion of you. All the people know is that you are a man who will marry the prince, that's all.”

“How to fix it? I don't want to be hated all my life!”

“All the TV shows that ask you are the fastest way for you to show yourself in public.”

“If it's for thing to go like that again, no thanks.”

“Don’t worry, this is the last time it happens, the other agencies will soon wind up this case and will not risk trapping you.”

The Chinese stroked the head of the chestnut before getting him out of the vehicle to enter through the main gate of the castle. As usual, the guards did not want to let Minghao in but Jeonghan interposed. He took his coat and shoes and he did not fail to thank the Butler for his service. It was then announced that he would be expected in the green office, the one for serious discussions. He assumed that the king should be aware of the catastrophe that happened earlier. He was not ready to be lectured.

He knocked at the door. A butler opened him and then left the room with the green color walls. Head down, the young man stepped forward to the gilded desk and sat down there. He dared not look at the king. The older man leaned forward and pressed his elbows on the desk quietly asking:

"How do you feel, Jeonghan?”

“Pretty bad... I beg your pardon for not having succeeded.”

“I'm not angry. I even understand the situation.”

“What?”

The king settled comfortably on his seat, sighed, "When I married Seungcheol’s mother, the media rushed on us. The poor girl was completely distraught, and I must confess that I had not been better. You know, the royal family has always had to run two trades, the Governor of South Korea and celebrity. By marrying Seungcheol, you have somehow signed the contract obliging you to deal with it. However you are not yet married and I am afraid that this experience disgusts you of that life. That’s why I will not blame you if you come to refuse the marriage...”

“Oh.”

Jeonghan observed for the first time the face of the king collapsing into an expression of sorrow. The king was a strong and tenacious man; He had been in the forefront of defending the homosexual relationship of his son and had not been under any criticism; Responding to these always accurately. See him so toiled at the thought that his youngest son would lose his fiancé, shocked Jeonghan.

He hastened to reply: "I do not intend to cancel it. Certainly, it was a more than unpleasant experience, but I will not collapse to any small obstacle that stands before me. And then, Seungcheol needs someone willing to help him bear the king status in the future. That’s why what happened today will not happen again; No program will dare to attack our couple or our reputation this way, I promise you.”

He saw the face of the King firming up with joy. "That’s very pleasing to hear. I'm counting on you, Jeonghan. I already have two sons who refused to succeed me so if the last one does too, there will be a problem!”

The big muscular man laughed loudly and tapped the desk from the palm of his hand several times. Jeonghan smiled at him and the King of South Korea dismissed him.

The Lioness joined Minghao who was waiting for her in the hallway and summed up the discussion by heading to the apartment of the heirs of the throne.

As they approached their destination, the manager said: "I know you don't want to hear that, but a magazine contacted me.”

“Which one?”

“The ROYAL, they want to interview you.”

“What are their backgrounds? Have they ever lowered people in their magazine? I want to make sure I don't relive the same situation, Hao.”

“I take care of finding information about them. And before I forget, Seungcheol would like to have lunch with you and Chan around 12:45.”

“You think he knows about the interview?”

“Jun must have tell him.”

Jeonghan grimaced by unlocking the door of his apartment. He didn't like the way his day was going. It would take all the forces of the world to contain Seungcheol and his too protective side. He let himself fall on his couch in order to take a nap; It was without counting on Minghao who loosened the legs of the chestnut to sit too. He pulled out his phone and tapped on it.

"I'm on the history of the ROYAL. They look rather respectful. Their magazines always come out later as they seek to get the most information possible before publishing.”

“Why "ROYAL" as a name? Is that a way of showing that they don't play in the same category as the other magazines?”

“Probably. Anyway, I'll make an appointment with them for next week, okay?”

Jeonghan sighed, he really didn't want to do this interview. He had shown himself to be confident in front of the king but now he felt the uncertainty weighing on his heart. He was afraid of not doing right. To be weak and to disappoint the man who had welcomed him into his family despite his status as a proletarian. To have to say goodbye to Seungcheol and see him marry some princess for the good of the country.

“It's time you joined Seungcheol and Chan. They are waiting for you at the Grand Palais.”

“You're not coming?”

“No, I have a _rendez-vous_ with Jun.”

“For the wedding, I suppose?”

“Yes. There are still the invitations to print-out and we have to go to your sister's shop to order the flowers.”

“You... You still haven't told your parents about it?”

Minghao sighed then he left the couch. Just thinking about his parents gave him a headache. He and his fiancé, Junhui, knew that their families would have a hard time accepting their relationship and they were greatly apprehensive on the day of the announcement.

The manager threw a sad look at his friend and whispered, "We took the plane tickets to China. We're leaving in a week. We'll go to his place first and then at home and we'll be back in less than six days.”

Jeonghan stood up and came to hug his friend. He smiled at him by stroking his hair: "Junhui is wonderful and you are just as much, there is no chance that your families will refuse the engagement. Don't worry, it's going to be okay.”

Minghao thanked Jeonghan one last time before chasing him out of the apartment to find Seungcheol and Chan.

Suzy's restaurant was big and very tall. It was divided into three floors and each of them corresponded to special circumstances. The first floor was reserved for simple meals and open to all hours of the day and night; The second floor was reserved for business lunches and opened between eleven and twenty-two hours; And the third floor was destined for the big parties and it only opened under reservation.

Suzy had named her business the Grand Palais and managed it with a firm hand. Each applicant had to go through her examination to be hired, she checked the products in stock, the employee's pay and the revenue from the restaurant. It was not uncommon to see her wandering between the floors to check that everything was going well; She was very active.

However, contrary to what most clients thought-whether they were personalities or simple proletarians-Suzy was not just anyone. She was not just the owner of one of the largest and most prestigious restaurants in South Korea, but she had another title. She was a countess and as young as she was, she wore the title as if it had been done for her; As-if generations of counts and Countesses had possessed this title so that she could inherit it finally. She had this grace and self-confidence that created around her an aura inspiring respect; And she possessed a formidable sense of business. In conclusion, it was better to have her as friend than as enemy.

And that's exactly what Seungcheol had done. Suzy and he had grown up together and a great friendship was born of all their days spent playing and chatting. She had been among the first people to know about the relationship between Seungcheol and Jeonghan and she had supported them from the beginning.

Eating at the Grand Palais was a habit that the fiancés had recently, but they were already used to it.

Jeonghan arranging his outfit and his hair penetrated the building. He walked to the elevator and pressed the number 2 button.

"Hello, your highness, you have a reserved table?”

“Yes, in the name Choi.”

“Well, follow me, please.”

The man left his post and guided the young adult through the carefully aligned tables to a more discreet corner. There, only a few tables were occupied-Jeonghan recognized some political personalities. The employee left him a few meters from a table near the large bay window.

Seungcheol was already installed there and seemed to be in a vivid conversation with Chan. The young man's face went from a bored expression to another one more culprit while the older one seemed strongly annoyed. Jeonghan understood that Seungcheol was arguing with him and he would soon know why.

Jeonghan took a seat at the table in front of Chan and next to Seungcheol.

"What were you talking about? Your discussion looked hectic...”

“Guess who fought today.”

Jeonghan turned an astonished glance towards the youngest at the table, not believing his ears. Chan dared not cross his gaze, he bowed his head to only look to his empty plate. Seungcheol was angry and at his red face, Jeonghan judged that he had begun to dispute him well before arriving at the Grand Palais.

Jeonghan doubted that Chan could have fought-the little one was a true sweetness-but the guilty face of him screamed the opposite.

"What happened, Chanie?” He asked by taking the hand of the youngest

“He refuses to say it.” Announced Seungcheol, quieter

“You want to talk about it later? We're going to talk about it tonight, okay?”

Chan nodded and removing his hand from Jeonghan’s, he began to wring the bottom of his shirt. A waiter came with three main dishes and depositing them on the table, wished Bon Appetit to the three of them.

"Let's eat and I'll take you back to college after, okay?”

“Chan is expelled for the week.”

“What? Chan...”

“Sorry. I won't do it again.”

What could have brought Chan to fight? He was such a nice young man. Something had really upset him and Jeonghan had to know what. As a legal guardian he had to make sure of Chan's safety and that he did not have too much trouble because of the brawl. How could he do it if he did not know the circumstances of it.

"Are you ready, Chan?”

“I'm coming.”

The young man appeared in the living room, wrapped in his cloak and a cheerful little smile to his lips. Jeonghan arranged his messy hair and adjusted his outfit.

If the auburn wanted to make the brown speak, he had to put him in a situation of relaxation first; What's better for that than a walk in the park? Nothing

"Take care of yourself." Interjected Seungcheol by laying a kiss on Jeonghan's cheek and then messying Chan’s hair--the latter protested--; His anger had diminished during lunch and the afternoon that they had spent all three together had calmed him.

When the fresh air of the night touched Jeonghan’s, this one let a sigh escape his lips. It felt good.

The park was not far from the palace, they just had to cross the road to get there. During the renovation of the palace the King at that time had decided to make the abandoned land a garden; And it had been a real success, the trees and flowers had grown well, it was always well maintained, and people liked it. Jeonghan was one of them.

The chestnut seized the hand of the youngest and between two flower beds, asked him if he was ready to speak. Chan remained silent for a moment; Jeonghan assumed he was searching for his words.

"I didn't want to fight, you know. But they insulted you and... They are not allowed to do that.”

Chan had patiently asked his friends to stop talking badly about the Lioness, but the insults had continued to rain. So, when one of them had turned to him to ask him if he would have “some fun” with Jeonghan (telling implicitly that he was a prostitute), he could not refrain from hitting him.

No one knew that the Lioness was Chan's legal guardian. When Jeonghan came to fetch him, he always covered himself for not being recognized; It was thought that he was only a man with fragile physical conditions and who had to protect himself from the slightest flow of air and that sort of thing. Chan had to face daily the remarks or rumors that were broadcast.

Jeonghan felt his throat tie in front of Chan's wounded expression. He grabbed him in an embrace, hoping that he would feel better.

"You mustn't listen to what these people say, darling." He murmured while stroking Chan's dark hair "There will always be some who will be wicked but even if they insult me, you must let it flow. Because you, you know who I really am, what other people think, we don't care, right?”

“Yes. Sorry.”

“It doesn't matter, honey.” He laid a kiss on each of his cheeks "Let's go home now.”

If there was one thing that Jeonghan loved, it was to sleep and if there was one thing he hated, it was to be awakened suddenly.

"Leave me, Cheol.”

“Hanie, get up!”

Jeonghan groaned a little but left the warmth of the sheets. Seungcheol seemed worried and he didn't like it. The sovereign took him to the living room where he made him sit on the couch. The television in front of him was giving the information; A woman was waving on the screen and it took a while for Jeonghan to recognize her. It was the woman on the show who greeted him the day before. Jeonghan lost all desire to sleep.

"Last night, the future Lioness was spotted in the company of a young man in the park in front of the palace in an ambiguous position." Two pictures appeared on the screen. One of their embrace and the other of the kisses. They were not in good quality, but we could clearly recognized them. "It seems that the future Lion will have to find a new Lioness."

Seungcheol turned off the TV. Jeonghan did not believe his ears; How dare she accuse him of Infidelity?

"She's not going to leave me alone, huh?”

“What do you mean, Jeonghan? What are you talking about? Do you know her?”

“We'll talk about it later if you don't mind. Does your father know about this?”

“Yes. He wants Chan to be put out of this. He wants him to leave the palace for a while.”

Jeonghan lifts his head violently. Seungcheol seemed sorry and drew him into a strong embrace. He knew that distancing Chan from Jeonghan would hurt them but he could not oppose his father's decisions.

"I packed his suitcase. Would you mind going to wake him up?”

“I'm going.”

There was never anything ambiguous between the young man and the Lioness. The family of Jeonghan was close to Chan’s one; The chestnut had seen the little brown grow. When his family perished in a fire and no one wanted to take over the only Survivor, Jeonghan volunteered. He was only four years apart, but he was eighteen years old the year of the drama; His family did not object to him becoming the legal guardian of Chan. Since then they had never left each other’s side; So imagining Chan moving away from him gave him a nausea.

He gently entered Chan’s room. He approached the bed and sat down there. Like every morning for six years, Jeonghan stroked Chan's hair to wake him up. It was a quick effect.

"Hello Chanie.”

“Hi . . .”

“You have to get ready, please.” Chan was straightening up, completely lost. He reflected for a few seconds.

"I didn't know we were going anywhere today.”

“This... It wasn’t planned. Hurry up, okay.”

Jeonghan knew that Chan was safe at Seokmin’s house but he could not help feeling bad. The young man certainly did not understand everything that was going on when he realized that Jeonghan had not followed him into Seokmin's car and had watched him leave. But it was for his own good. He was not to meet the press and Seokmin would take care of it effectively.

"Hanie?" Seungcheol put his face at the level of Jeonghan’s one and put a hand on his cheek; The chestnut wiped his wet eyes. "Father wants to talk to us."

"Chan is with Mr. Lee?”

“Yes, your majesty.” Jeonghan hated being in this green office. As soon as he set foot in it, he was involved in a case against the royal family.

"We're going to have to act fast. The more time passes, the more the media can circulate rumors, your Majesty " said one of the advisors. The king nodded, showing that he had considered what he had told him.

They were a little less than ten persons in the room; The king, Seungcheol and Jeonghan were seated at the desk, two guards stood at the entrance and two councilors stood in a corner of the room.

"I know you don't want to combine Chan with politics, but we can't hide it anymore.”

“Your Majesty, it must...”

“Yes! Yes, he must be unveiled! If we hide him and we still celebrate you wedding, never Seungcheol will be seen as a good king! A good king would have already broken the engagement if he had learned that his future husband had deceived him. He will be treated like a weak king and no one wants to cooperate with a weak King! You had to be careful, Jeonghan; You're not just a florist now. I thought you understood!”

A silence fell into the room and the king beckoned an adviser to approach. "Have a conference organized tonight, let all the reporters come in."

“Yes, your majesty.” Both councilors leave; The guards did the same.

“Jeonghan, this decision doesn’t enchant me either, but we have to deal with. Remember our discussion yesterday.”

Both Choi observed the chestnut; His hands were clenched in fist since the king’s blow of wrath. Gently and without looking at the other two adults, he stood up from his seat and murmured:

"I'm going to get ready for the conference."


	3. 1.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan and Hansol go to the restaurant. Seungkwan makes a dangerous encounter.

Seungkwan did not like waking up alone in the morning. It happened so rarely that he had been completely disturbed by the absence of Hansol at his side. Normally, he would not even have been able to turn or stretch because the Hansol would have squeezed him to the waist during the night and would not have let him go before his own awakening.

Seungkwan left the bed, bitter. He walked to the kitchen and prepared his coffee without forgetting to heat milk for Hansol.

As he sat at the kitchen table and advised to go back to bed, the rapper appeared in the kitchen. He said nothing to Seungkwan, but he did not mind it -Hansol always had the voice hoarse in the morning and he hated that it was heard. However, he passed a hand in his hair before serving some milk in a bowl which he then mixed with powdered chocolate.

Seungkwan knew that Hansol was not yet awake enough to remember their brief quarrel of the previous day; He apprehended the moment when the face of the Brown would harden, he would no longer look him in the eye and when he would speak to Seungkwan only out of necessity.

“We must present the first full version of the Jingle SUNGSAM this morning at ten o'clock. We'd better hurry and leave.” Says Seungkwan, leaving the table and putting his cup in the dishwasher. Hansol smiled at him a little when he passed by his side and the blond judged that the message was understood.

Strangely, Hansol acted as if nothing had happened the day before; It made Seungkwan uncomfortable. The few times they had argued, they had quickly sorted things out by quietly talking about what was wrong. But that time, they had not talk about it at all.

In the taxi on the way to the agency, while each of them was on their phones -listening to music while reading-, Hansol turned suddenly to Seungkwan. He withdrew his two headphones and the blond imitated him.

"I beg your pardon for yelling at you yesterday. I worry about you and I went too far. Sorry. He then grabbed Seungkwan’s shoulders to pull him towards him and this one melted with joy in the hug. How could he have the strength to give that up?

"I'm sorry to be like that with you, Solie." He murmured to Hansol and this one pressed him a little more against him.

Their studio had not changed since the previous day-there were even the empty coffee cups of Seungkwan and the packages of sandwiches of Hansol- and it was with spite that the two artists entered.

That jingle gave them a hard-on and Seungkwan didn't like it. The situation became worse when Hansol began to whine and then seek solace from the blond. It was a common situation and in general, Hansol Hansol ended up getting what he wanted. But today, SEUNGKWAN had decided not to give in to the youngest. Hansol started his plan.

First, he called him with a cute voice then he tried to draw his attention by pushing his forefinger in his round cheeks. Finally, he left his seat to give a back hug to Seungkwan.

"Kwanie, let's take a break!

“No. Hansol, go back to your sit.”

But the Brown still didn't let him go.

A gentle warmth then spread into the singer's back and the scent of Hansol began to soak his nostrils. He found himself horrified to breathe this one at full nose. He was completely crazy for Hansol. But he could not; He wasn't supposed to! If it went on like this, his feelings would be stronger, and it would be even more painful to see Hansol with Pil Sook. It scared him. He did not want to suffer anymore and the idea of being even more wounded frightened him.

He needed air. The studio was too small, he couldn't stay there any longer. He did not hear Hansol ask him what was wrong, and he went out on the pretext of having to go to the bathroom. Once in the hallway, Seungkwan closed the door and searched in his pockets for his phone. He knew who he should call when he was like that. He doesn't quite see what he was doing, and it took him a while to find the number he was looking for. People pass through the hallway and observed him, intrigued; He smiled at them faintly.

Seungkwan was one of those people who got sick keeping everything to themselves and it made too many emotions to bear for him. Finally, we picked up the other side, a deep voice rose:

“Hello?”

“Wonwoo? Mingyu isn’t there?”

“No. You really want to talk to him?”

“I don’t... I don’t know. I just need to talk. I feel like nothing is going well and I will explode if it continues like this! I... I need a change of air. I have to get away from Hansol.”

Seungkwan took a deep breath and tried to relax. His fingers were already shaking a little less around his phone. Wonwoo said nothing for a while.

His deep voice was heard again: "Calm down, Seungkwan. I can hear your panic at the other end of the line... Would you like to stay at home for a while?”

“I . . . Can I really?”

“If it makes you feel better, we don't see any problem with you coming. At least the time you put your ideas together.”

“Thank you, Wonwoo. Can I come tonight?”

“Of course, we will wait for you.”

He didn't really know what he was doing, but he had a hunch he just had to leave. Come back, maybe; but leave, surely.

He took a great inspiration and prevented his fingers from continuing to tremble by trapping them in the pocket of his sweat-shirt; pushing the door of the studio, he announced his return.

He had taken Hansol as acquired. He had thought that the Korean-American would still be there. That this one would ever have feelings for a third person. That it would be Hansol and Seungkwan forever. He was an idiot, so stupid. How could he have thought that it would be good not to talk about his feelings to the brown? No. He had not thought. If he had thought of all this, he would probably not be in this state right now. If he had thought, he would have stifled his feelings for a long time ago.

As the tradition of Orange Caramel Entertainment wanted, when an album received a crazy success, the staff and artists went out to dinner in a prestigious restaurant. This time it was the turn of the Grand Palais to welcome them.

Seungkwan had only eaten a few times since he had set foot in Seoul; He was anxious to get there.

Work had been difficult today and the blond needed a good meal to cheer him up.

"Let's go, young people!" exclaimed their manager by seeing them arrive in the hall of the company. The woman led them to a taxi and they all went up there.

The Grand Palais had not changed at all. It was just as elegant as the last time the duo had gone there. The chandeliers on the second floor always lit the room with a soft warm color, the waiters always slalomed gracefully between the tables and Suzy always observed the scene of her expert eyes.

“Boo! Vernon! "She called them when she realized their presence. She laid a kiss on each other's cheeks. "How are you? Your mini-album is beautiful! I assume you're here to celebrate his release.”

“More or less. How are things?”

“Still flourishing. But tell me...”

The dinner was delicious, the overall atmosphere was festive and Seungkwan felt selfish not to appreciate this moment. While moving food on his plate without eating it, he listened absently to people talking around him.

"You're not hungry?" whispered Hansol after he realized that Seungkwan's plate was still full.

"Yes, I am..."

“You don’t feel good?”

“You're right. "He was lying. "I think I'll go."

Without even waiting for a reply from his partner, Seungkwan greeted all the people present and left the long table. He walked away from the crowd by taking a corridor emptied of all life. He spotted an elevator at the end it that probably had to lead to the underground parking lot. He sent a text message to his driver so he could come and get it.

While he finally arrived near the elevator, Hansol called him: "Seungkwan, wait! Where are you going?”

The blond slowed his walk and turned to a slightly breathless Hansol. The brown arranging his jacket, joins his best-friend. The blond, despite his inner turmoil, said quietly: "I'm not coming home tonight. I'm going to sleep at Mingyu's.”

“Don't you prefer going home?”

Hansol began a gesture in the direction of Seungkwan but this one dodging the hand that lacked to catch it, took the nearest elevator. Their gazes crossed one last time and as the doors closed, Seungkwan heard Hansol exclaim: "Sleep well, Kwanie!"

The doors open in the underground parking lot and the blond left the elevator. He was upset to leave Hansol alone this evening -especially when he had started to make his little puppy eyes- but he needed to get away. And then he was not going to cancel his appointment at Wonwoo and Mingyu.

Seungkwan looked at the time on his phone; It was midnight and quarter. The taxi was soon to arrive. However, he did not feel reassured, all alone in this parking lot. He did not like to be confronted with his thoughts and this kind of quiet moment was perfect for that.

From the corner of the eye, he spotted a silhouette. Surprised, his heartbeats increased; Then slowed down when he realized that it was a simple girl. Even though there was not a lot of light, he still recognized her school uniform; What did a student do outside so late?

Politely, Seungkwan greeted her, but only sobs replied; She was crying. Now that he was watching her more closely, she walked her low head and her frail shoulders were shaken by her sniffles.

"Hey... What's wrong? " Seungkwan approached the girl. He wanted to put a hand on her shoulder, but she stopped it. She pushed him violently and surprised, he lost his balance.

"Are you cra...”

He could not finish his sentence as she flung herself upon him and at this moment, he noticed it; The sharp knife she pressed so much to bleach her joints. He was trying to get out of her grip but she was heavier than it seemed. With a strong grip she pressed him more brutally to the ground and he saw with horror the blade rising above his head and then lower to him quickly. A howl escaped his throat when it penetrated the flesh of his arm and in a rush of adrenaline, he struck with still valid his arm the girl.

He had rung her. She struggled to get up and disappear at the entrance to the underground parking lot.

"Ah...” With a trembling hand, Seungkwan put his fingers on the weapon pressed into his right arm. he grimaced when the pain intensifies to his touch. He dared not look at the wound, let alone the puddle of blood that was forming along his arm. He had to find help before he fainted.

He straightened himself painfully and then stood up. Hardly, he reached the elevator door and pressed the button. His sleeve weighed heavy because of all the blood that had soaked it; This added a load on the knife that accentuated his pain.

When the doors opened, he quickly entered and pressed another button randomly.

“Oh jeez..”. He shook his head hoping he would see a little better, but his vision was quickly deteriorating. The sound of the elevator indicating that it was going to open seemed to sound miles away from Seungkwan and it began to panic. He lost little by little consciousness.

"Hansol!" he shouted before falling in the corridor. He fainted.


	4. 2.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo and Mingyu are together but no one knows until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone !

"On stage in fifteen minutes!"

Wonwoo sighed. It was three years today that he rapped for his group _Goodbye Kings,_ but he still felt this point of stress hidden in the excitement created by the call of the stage.

For their third year of success, the leader and the manager had taken the lead in making a big concert of thanks to the fans, with breaks between some of their songs during which the members of the group could answer questions from fans, make games or just chat. It was a big project.

He and the other members of Goodbye Kings had not left their training room for a week and the concert hall a second week. Everything had to be perfect.

Wonwoo's phone was vibrating on the makeup table facing him. The hairdresser who was working around him, leaned forward to give him – she did not want him to wrinkle the outfit that the stylist had taken the time to iron. It was Mingyu who called him. He had not seen him for two weeks and it is all happy that he approached the phone of his ear.

"Hey, are you okay?”

“Hello Woo, I should ask you this question. Not too stressed?”

“Yes, dreadfully.”

“Don't worry, it's going to be okay!”

Wonwoo knew that Mingyu was in a photoshoot, he could hear people moving around him, the voices become indivisible and the few sounds typical of the cameras. A voice was stronger than the others and Mingyu sighed.

"Gyu, if you're busy, we should hang up.”

“Wait! I wanted to tell you that I won't be able to come tonight to attend the concert.”

“Oh...” The rapper expected it a little, Mingyu was always very popular at this time of year. He was disappointed, but he wouldn't make a fuss "It’s okay.”

“I'll pick you up, okay?”

“Don't bother, it's over too late. Go home and get some rest.”

“Okay. So, I’ll give you the VIP badge you sent me tomorrow?”

“Yes. I have to leave you. We'll be on stage soon.”

“Have fun, Woo. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They stayed a few seconds listening to the other's breathing and then Mingyu hung up.

Wonwoo did not expect him to call because the day before they had argued. Mingyu had called him to find out how the preparations were taking place but Wonwoo was not in the mood to discuss. Mingyu had pointed out to him that he was unpleasant, but the rapper had not wanted to hear anything and finally the model had hung up on him.

It was in this kind of moment that Wonwoo knew that Mingyu loved him. Because anyone would have broken up with him for a long time. Because Mingyu never blamed him for his character; Of course, he wasn't always in a bad mood — just when he was stressed.

"Less than five minutes! Have the Goodbye Kings put in position!”

Wonwoo left his seat by thanking the makeup team one last time and walked to the side of the stage, where the audience could not see him.

The fans were quiet until a countdown was displayed on the giant screen. They began to howl the different figures that appeared and the more they cried, the more Wonwoo's heart beat. At zero, a technician gave him a little pat on the back to make him move on the stage. The audience howled a little more while the leader began the first words of their first song.

Wonwoo's turn came soon. He took an inspiration...

[Somewhere else]

"This shooting lacks blue! Somebody get me some blue stuff, quick! The models must be combed! Where's my centerpiece?! Where's Mingyu?!”

The art director was going to tear his hair out. For a few days, he always had to run after Kim Mingyu, one of his favorite model. The handsome young man stood on the photo tray and the second after disappeared God knew where. But everyone knew why: Mingyu had problems with his girlfriend.

A stylist had heard him talking on the phone. He asked her when she could go home and he said that he loved her and that she should not get angry and not give up. Sometimes, he was seen hanging up his phone after he whispered "I love you." with a smile on his face but other times, he was just throwing his phone on some surface — usually a table or couch — and he kept an sad expression for a while.

"I bet she complains to never see him.”

“For sure she is ultra-possessive and can’t see Mingyu with other women in magazines.”

“Maybe she's hitting him? He always has bruises everywhere...”

“Nonsense! Mingyu doesn't need anyone to get hurt. Still yesterday he hit the automatic door with his face.”

It was a discussion that became typical between employees of the Orange Caramel company. Many were betting among themselves on why Mingyu had problems with his girlfriend.

The art director was about to howl the name of his model again but this one appeared. Mr. Jeong would have argued if Mingyu didn’t have a happy little smile stuck in his face. He let it go this time because he didn't want the model to be unhappy because of him.

"Mingyu is here! Get his makeup and hairstyle straightened out. On set in five minutes!”

The dark-skinned young man sat down on a chair and lost a bit of his previous glow. Even though Wonwoo seemed to be getting better, he had noticed the tip of disappointment in his voice. He really wanted Mingyu to come to the concert but he was stuck here... He had to ask someone for advice. How about his makeup artist? She had a lot of experience with men, she talked to him about it all the time.

"I know Woo wants me to come to the concert, but I can't because we have to finish the shooting tonight...”

“Once a man left a very important meeting to stop me from leaving Korea. I was the happiest woman on Earth. You should go meet her.”

Mingyu nodded, thoughtfully. Should he discreetly leave the agency? His manager and the art director would be angry with him. If he asked, we would never let him out. He had to fled.

"Sook, can I ask you to cover for me?”

“Of course! Everything for you and that super lucky girl!”

Mingyu was no longer listening, he recovered his document holder and his phone and then, still dressed in clothes worth thousands of won, walked as quietly as possible towards the door.

Once outside the building, he stopped a taxi. He glanced at the hour, the concert had started for three quarters of an hour. He indicated his destination to the driver.

Wonwoo was thrilled. The crowd was very receptive to the different activities that cut the concert. He and the other members of Goodbye Kings were sitting on stools and while a microphone was strolling through the crowd, they answered the best they could to the questions asked.

"We'll stop there for questions about Bonhwa and we'll move on to Wonwoo!" The rapper stared at the crowd despite the bright lights pointing at him. He smiled at them a little and adjusted his position on his seat. That kind of thing had always made him uncomfortable. Of course, this was not the first time he would answer the questions of the fans, he had already done it several times on V-Live or at other events, but he was not accustomed to it yet.

The fans started with classic questions, his favorite food, if he had pets and their names, shoes size. The visual of the group whispered to him after a quarter of an hour that there was only five minutes left before he was released from this question-time and that they went on to interpret the five songs that signed the end of the concert Thanks for All.

The evening was wonderful and the rapper would have the opportunity to find his apartment in less than two hours. He just regretted not being able to throw himself in the arms of Mingyu as soon as the concert was over, behind the scenes and out of the sight of too curious fans.

Finally, Yong – the leader – announced the end of the last activity and the members disappeared behind the scenes. They changed their clothes and then they returned on the stage.

Everyone positioned on stage identical to the rehearsals and the room plunged into the dark. The fans silenced while they relighted their lightsticks to shake them to the rhythm of the instrumental of the song Our Sad Memorizes. The lead singer took a deep breath and with his gentle and warm voice began singing.

Mingyu really had the impression that the universe was against him. He was in a hurry, yet his driver did not seem to be and the traffic jams had decided to show up at this late hour of the evening. Despite the closed windows of the vehicle, Mingyu could clearly hear the horns of other drivers unhappy to be slowed down and this greatly amplified his level of irritation.

While one of Sunmi’s song had just ended, the radio station listened to by the taxi driver, aired a song of the Goodbye Kings and Mingyu thought he was about to faint. It was the last one that was going to be interpreted by the band and just the idea of missing it, the top model felt sorry.

His phone rang. It was his manager. He decided not to answer.

Traffic was no longer advancing, all traffic stagnated. And the minutes passed. And the concert was approaching its end.

"I go down there, thank you. Keep the change!” The model came out of the taxi and continued his way. The concert hall was not that far. If he hurried, he would be there in about ten minutes.

He began to run.

He had to present his VIP badge to allow him to enter the concert hall. It was crowded. Mingyu had attended just a dozen of the Goodbye Kings’s concerts of the but this is the first time the room was so crowded. He had never seen so many lightsticks shining in the dark or heard so many cries.

In the dark of the room, a microphone sizzle and then a deep and calm breathing were heard.

"Dear Valets, the concert is about to end, unfortunately. We had a great time with all of you.”

Everyone was looking in the dark where the leader could be on the stage. He continued: "First of all you are precious to us. Without you, there wouldn’t be Goodbye Kings, we wouldn’t feel so loved and we wouldn’t have had the opportunity to live our dream. That's why we want to thank you by interpreting our new song "Thanks for All."

On the middle of the cross stage a fireworks gushed and Yong at the same time appeared from under the scene, singing. The first notes accompanied him while the fans were silent. About thirty seconds later, Bonwha also made his appearance with a firework and Mingyu understood.

Each member would make its appearance. Wonwoo would be the last.

It was an unpublished song and still unknown to the public but Mingyu had been there all the Times the band had composed it. First, Yong and Bonwha would sing, then Teahyung would rap in accordance with the ballad and finally, after the chorus, Wonwoo would ignite the scene of his powerful rap.

Wonwoo listened to the music, always hidden under the stage. These words had been written at a very particular moment in their lives. They had realized the magnitude of their fandom and how much these people had influenced their lives and had made them move forward. They had felt the urge to thank them in a song. After hours of relentlessness rewriting and composition, they had arrived at the perfect result. The one their fans deserved.

This concert was the very proof of their work.

The music slowed down, the voices of Yong and Bonwha rose in unison and the heart of Wonwoo followed the ascent of them when they reached a high note. The percussions were packed and Wonwoo was sent into the air at the same time as a red firework. The spotlight aired a light of the same color and the giant screen showed the photographs of the best episodes of the group’s life.

The black haired rapped as if his life depended on it. He wanted to keep the fans' attention on what he was saying because he believed each of the words he was rapping.

He shouted the words and the crowd encouraged him. The other members overlaid their voices in low tones.

An unusual movement on the side of the scene attracted his attention.

Even if Mingyu knew the song, he had not expected to see Wonwoo so passionate, seeming so connected with his music. He was beautiful in his black rhinestones clothes. The red light illuminated him as if he was a divine being and his facial expression reflected the ardor with which he sent the words out of his lungs.

Seeing him after two weeks of separation shocked Mingyu and he realized how much he had missed Wonwoo. He felt the urgent desire to approach him, to speak to him and to touch him. He tried to pierce the guard line separating him from the scene, but two of them came to meet him. One had left his post at the emergency stairway connected to the stage and Mingyu fled to the opposite before rushing towards it despite the guards’ cries of indignation.

He climbed the stairs on his hands and feet – he had stumbled on the first step – and arrived on the stage, all breathless.

Wonwoo had not noticed him, he was too busy throwing his ardent love to the fans. He stepped forward towards him with a decided step. If he didn't hurry, the guards would catch him.

When Wonwoo glimpsed Mingyu, he tried to seem the least surprised possible. For sure, this great idiot had not resisted the urge to join him. The black haired had no choice but to include him in the show while hoping the fans would believe in a premeditated intervention.

He seized the collar of the model and came to bump his forehead to his. The fans got excited and seemed to believe it. Wonwoo's rap was at the end but Mingyu did not feel satisfied with physical contact. Wonwoo's fiery gaze was plunged into his own, he loved it. Mingyu lifted his hands up to the face of Wonwoo and blocked it with them, advancing more towards the rapper. The rap was about to end, Wonwoo recited the lyrics unconsciously. He knew what Mingyu was going to do, but he couldn't decide to stop him.

He wanted Mingyu to kiss him. He did.

The last notes of the music resonated in the big room while Wonwoo passed his arms around the neck of Mingyu which did the same in his back. The room was plunged into silence; No one knew how to react.

Out of breath, they parted.

The rest went a little bit without them realizing it. The other members of the Goodbye Kings came to greet Mingyu and then the six people directed to the center of the stage for the leader to recite his final speech. The lights were extinct, and the fans applauded one last time. They were pushed out of the stage and the whole team meets in a room wide enough to hold everyone.

The team seemed devastated, the manager angry and the members of Goodbye Kings resigned.

"What makes you can eat each other’s faces in front of everyone like that?!" shouted the manager, he hit Mingyu's shoulder "Can't you resist your urges for once? What are the fans going to think?! What do social networks say? Are we already talking about it?”

“Yes, sir.” Replied an employee who was scrolling through a Twitter feed while another was taking care of Instagram and a last one of Naver. "This has just happened but several videos and photos are circulating.”

“How are the public's reactions? “

“They seem to be favorable for the largest part. Two hashtags are used a lot "RoyalVisualCouple" and "Meanie". Many fans encourage the couple, few oppose it.”

“Well... Fortunately for both of you, the future of the group doesn’t seem to endanger. I guess the media will want to interview you, we'll notify you later. Go home, you filthy kids!”

The Goodbye Kings and Mingyu greeted the manager and thanked the staff before leaving the room to go to the underground car park where two black vans were waiting for them. In front of these, they were chatting a little.

"I can't believe you dared to go on stage!”

“Sorry Yong!”

“No need to apologize. I'm pretty proud of you, Gyu. It is time for mindsets to evolve and it’s not just the little royal lovers who will make things happen on their own, we must help them!”

“Yeah, I guess you're right...”

“Well we're tired and you’re probably too. Bye.”

Wonwoo was on the passenger side of Mingyu's car while he was sitting behind the wheel. While watching his boyfriend attached his seatbelt, the rapper felt a ball of happiness warming him all over his body. He could not help but smile and lay a kiss on the cheek of the model.

"I love you," he whispered in Mingyu's ear. They kissed again.

Mingyu knew what would come next. Wonwoo had already detached their seatbelts and his hands were roaming all over his body. Was he going to stop it? Not at all. He had been waiting for this moment for too long.

Unfortunately, Mingyu's phone began to ring. It was a call.

"It's probably my manager," he says between two kisses.

"He can wait." replied Wonwoo, approaching a little more their bodies.

"I might make my case worse..."

“Hugh! Okay, pick up. »

Even though he was sulking, Wonwoo did not prevent Mingyu from putting one last kiss on his lips before answering the call.

“Hello?”

“Mingyu...”

“Hansol?”

“It's Seungkwan.”


	5. 2.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan makes a dangerous encounter.

Jeonghan was observing himself in the mirror of his bathroom. He had coated one of his multiple outfits reserved for official public appearances. He arranged the collar of his white shirt with gilded motifs and then tightened the belt to his hips. He then approached the mirror to arrange his hair. By arranging his fringe, he crossed his gaze wet.

"I shan’t cry." He murmured, sighing. "The lioness doesn’t cry. She can’t cry because she is the support of the Lion." He recited when he left his apartment. He just had time to dry his last tears before Joshua appeared at the corner of the hallway. He urged him to head to the conference room.

Jeonghan assumed that Seungcheol had to wait for him there – after all, the entries were made as a couple. He had not seen him in the afternoon, he had probably prepared himself with the stylist after this one had brought his clothes to Jeonghan and then had gone to oversee the preparations for the room.

He was uncomfortable. The conference room was full of journalists with cameras and notebooks, and the small scene on which the auburn and the members of the royal family were, did not help him to relax; He saw too well the ocean of people eager to hear their explanations.

"Are you okay?" asked Seungcheol, leaning towards Jeonghan. he smiled at him weakly, unsure of what he should answer. The prince then took his hand to reassure him and it had an almost instantaneous effect on him. A few flashes dazzled them and they quickly separated reluctantly; The king did not want them to display too many affective gestures in public and he would certainly not be happy to see pictures of this little moment of tenderness in the magazines.

"Mr. Lee Chan has arrived." told one of the councilors to the king. He nodded and beckoned the members of the royal family to rise from their chairs; All greeted in a calculated synchronization.

Immediately, journalists were silent; Focusing on the King of South Korea. He watched the crowd with an assured glance and took a few seconds to begin his opening speech.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We are meeting this evening exceptionally as part of the scandal that affected the future lioness of South Korea this morning. Please ask only questions related to this event.”

Then he sat. Jeonghan glanced at him intrigued; Why had he not made his eternal speech? He was always the one who took made the speak when they were to show themselves in public; Someone else was going to replace him? Unless he was planning something else?

Jeonghan was cut in full reflection when Seungcheol rose in turn and cleared his voice.

He seemed nervous. He was nervous. Even though he hid his hands behind his back in a straight posture, Jeonghan clearly saw them shake and he could also guess his left foot to mark a rhythm by tapping the ground. The auburn then slid his foot towards the ankle of the brown and made a small caress; He seemed to be relaxing a little.

It was his first public intervention in such a sensitive setting; The last time he had to recite a speech goes back to the opening of a dog park, it was not a big deal. But this time it was something else. His fiancé was accused of cheating on him.

"Good evening." Seungcheol took a break. Which dragged a little too much, then went on laughing a little “Ah, sorry, I'm a little tense." The crowd laughs, tenderized by his embarrassed attitude “So, as the king said earlier, we are here because the future lioness, my fiancé, was wrongly accused of being unfaithful. We will try to answer your questions as clearly as possible. However, please keep some decency in them. Thank you.”

Seungcheol sat and Jeonghan smiled at him.

"You were perfect."

"Your Highness, do you know the young man in the photos?" asked one of the journalists.

Seungcheol replied, "Yes, very well!"

He smiled with full teeth. Jeonghan assumed he had remembered the time when Seungcheol had got in the bathroom and had encountered Chan with just a towel to hide his naked body ; They had been so embarrassed that they could never forget this episode.

"But how can you be sure that he Lioness didn’t cheat on you. Was it enough for Yoon Jeonghan to swear to you that you believe him?”

“You don’t get it.” Replied Seungcheol. He turned to Jeonghan and asked him if he wanted to introduce Chan. The auburn nodded and the brown continued : "Jeonghan cannot deceive me with this person simply because it’s impossible."

Seungcheol laid his hand on Jeonghan’s one to tell him that it was his turn to speak. The auburn rose under the curious eyes of the public. He could feel the king's gaze screwed on him and it did not put him at ease. Even though he knew that the King appreciated him, he was always afraid to disappoint him and that he refused to continue the engagement because of that.

He carefully chose his words.

"Good evening, I know that these pictures have confused everyone, and I am sorry. If they had been placed in the right context, you wouldn’t have had all these questions. And it's partly my fault I never introduced you to the one that appears on the photos.”

He beckoned the guards to let Chan join him and he stepped on the stage. He looked uncertain and especially uncomfortable; He hastened to stand next to Jeonghan under the rain of camera flashes and the questions howled by the journalists.

"A little quiet, I beg you." Intervened King Choi; The silence was made.

The future lioness put a hand on the youngest’s shoulder : "I present to you Lee Chan, the young man whose legal guardian I have been for seven years now."

The news made the effect of a bomb on the assembly and under a new wave of questions Jeonghan sat down; Chan imitated him.

"If you want evidence of what I just announced, you can find copies of the tutoring document at the end of this Conference; They will be distributed at the exit.”

The conference lasted a good half hour before the royal family could finally retire.

Once in the shelter of the media, Jeonghan threw himself in Chan's neck, telling him that he was sorry to have forced him to leave the apartment hurriedly and to involve him in this whole royalty affair.

"It doesn't matter, I'll get used to it, I guess... Can I go back to the apartment now? "

Jeonghan was about to say yes when Seungcheol said:

“Father wants you to stay with Seokmin for a few more days, Chan.”

“What? But it's all settled, right?” said the auburn

“He says it's a precaution.”

“I can’t believe it! Where is he?”

“In his apartments. He won't let us disturb him for tonight.”

“It's more than he's hiding! I refuse to let Chan go again! He wants to go home too!”

But none of them could oppose the king's decision and Jeonghan was aware of that. He sighed and added more gently:

"I’ll accompany Seokmin and Chan to the parking lot." He avoided the hand that Seungcheol wanted to put on him. "No need to come too, we won't be long."

Seungcheol did not like to see Jeonghan that way. His father's decision was unfair and probably unnecessary too. What was the use of separating the auburn and Chan? Since the media were finally aware of his existence, they were again free to show themselves in public.

Seungcheol glanced at his watch; It's been a while since Jeonghan was in the parking lot and he didn't like the idea of him being alone.

"I'll go get him."

He knew it would be hard to comfort Jeonghan and he hoped that his father would change his decision before the weekend; He did not know if he could endure the unpleasant mood of Jeonghan for too long. His mood could pass from sadness to anger very quickly and gave a respite to his entourage only once it felt satisfied with the torment it had caused. It was part of Jeonghan’s charm, somehow...

"Still sorry to force you to keep Chan, Seokmin," said Jeonghan, passing his head inside the window of the car.

"Hey... I really don't mind, and then it's not like you were the one who doesn't want Chan at the castle... Anyway! I'm sure we'll have fun! Right, Chan?” The skinny man smiled at the young one but he did not do the same; He whispered a simple "yes." Before looking away.

Jeonghan smiled gently at the two boys and Seokmin started his vehicle. After one last greeting, the auburn watched the car disappear outside the parking lot.

Soon, his smile disappeared to watery eyes and a broken pout. He did not like to know Chan as far away from him; The king did not seem to understand it. Yes, as a future lioness, he had obligations and yes, he had to maintain a perfect image. But was that a reason to separate him from his little brother? No, clearly not. And even if the king had a reputation for being righteous, that decision was not.

While he was turning around, from the corner of his eye, he spotted a young girl.

She was not supposed to be there but Jeonghan could not help but worry about her; She was loudly sobbing and he had never liked to hear that. It tore his heart out.

He approached her.

"Hi. Are you lost? Do you need help?”

She stopped walking and the auburn put a hand on the top of her head. In a sign of comfort, he passed his hand down along her hair and then on the top of her head several times.

"Do you need help?”

He repeated hoping for an answer, but instead, she approached him violently, and although he was first surprised, what followed, frightened him.

She had planted a blunt object in his side and then pushed him on the ground. Her face finally appeared to him, but she did not seem as sad as her cries had point out; She looked determined.

Jeonghan had trouble moving, he was suffering too much. He tried to drag himself as far as possible from the girl but she was obviously faster than him. He glanced at the sharp knife which she held firmly; He did not want to die tonight.

He threw to his face all he could grab; His documents, some rubbish on the parking lot ground, and as a last resort his phone. The latter reached her neck and seemed to cut briefly her breath.

It was not enough however to stop her and she resumed her march. She positioned above him, ready to finish him but all he noticed was his expression of regret. She was no longer determined; She regretted it.

And he hoped for a few seconds that she would abandon her goal. But she tightened her grip around the knife.

"Jeonghan!"

The girl stopped in the middle of her movement and turned a frightened glance towards the elevator from which Seungcheol came out. She fled to the entrance and disappeared outside the parking lot.


	6. 2.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan and Jeonghan are at the hospital.

Hansol was in a pitiful state. He had not sleep of the night; Not since he called an ambulance for Seungkwan. Mingyu and Wonwoo, who had joined him after he had called them, had tried to convince him to at least take a nap but even that he had not been able to. He had become too alert to the slightest noise, to the most discreet agitation; As soon as a door opened, he would straighten up, at the slightest cry, his heart burst in his chest. The last hours had been unlivable for him and when he had been told that he could go to see Seungkwan, he had felt all the weight of stress leaving his shoulders.

The blond was leaning in a small bed. Even though he had his eyes closed, Hansol knew he was not asleep; His breathing was not deep enough.

He approached slowly and came to lay a hand on his hair. It was soft in contact with his skin and he began to run his fingers several times through it.

"Kwanie?"

The questioned man reacted very quickly and opened an eye before smiling at his best friend.

"Hey," he murmured, straightening himself. His hoarse voice descended along Hansol's neck and then back, his hairs bristled too. He could not help putting Seungkwan in an embrace. This one laughed briefly.

Leaning against his torso and finally relieved, his heart was beating in his ears and his deep breath stroking his hair, he was ready to fall asleep.

“Hansol?”

“I was so scared...” he murmured. Seungkwan replied something but all he heard was hoarse sounds from the rib cage against which his ear was pressed.

"You won't do it again, huh?”

“I won’t.”

“Promised?”

But Seungkwan had no time to answer, Hansol had already fallen asleep. No doubt he was going to wake up with muscle aches, but the blond didn't have the strength to wake him up. He was well aware that the pale face of the brown was not due to a night devoted to video games; He knew that he had not slept because of him.

He took a big inspiration; He wanted his lungs to soak up his scent, that his brain would be unable to forget it, that it would never leave it.

Seungkwan was so grateful to him. If Hansol had not found him, he could not imagine what would have happen to him. Hansol had saved him. Again.

Before staying permanently in Seoul, Seungkwan had had some problems with his brother-in-law and things got better only when Hansol got involved. Seungkwan had had to return home for a few months – family business – and during an umpteenth telephone conversation, Hansol had understood that something was wrong. It did not take long for the blond to burst into tears and even less to the brown to catch the next plane towards Jeju Island. They had returned to Seoul only after Hansol had made the brother-in-law understand his way of thinking – and broke his nose too.

"Seungkwan?”

“Hey, guys.”

Mingyu and Wonwoo approached the bed, glancing softly at Hansol.

"How are you?" asked the black haired one, leaning towards him to quickly hug him.

"I'm fine. But he...”

“He didn’t sleep at all. He was waiting to see you.”

Seungkwan smiled sadly at his two friends. He was touched by the implication of Hansol in his life, by the way he had to care for him, by the fact that he always put his health before his own, by his devotion and his kindness. That's probably what made him fall in love with him. Too bad it was not reciprocal.

"The authorities told us a girl stabbed you." Suddenly Mingyu said.

Wonwoo hit his shoulder. "What Gyu meant is that they're already looking for her.”

“I don't even know why she did it. She was crying and I just wanted to help her... They don't know why she... hum, did that?”

“No but another case happened the same evening, the police think the two girls are connected.”

Seungkwan was troubled. He did not like the idea of several people willing to murder people at Seoul. How can one go after the life of an other human being? Never Seungkwan could do that. Never.

"You know who the other person is?" It seemed difficult for Mingyu to answer and after interminable seconds he said: "It's Jeonghan. Wounded on the side but the doctors said it was not deadly; She missed her shot.”

Jeonghan? Someone attacked the future lioness? How was that possible? How could this have happened?

"And Seungcheol?”

“He left with the cops as soon as he knew that the same thing happened to you.”

For some unknown reason, as soon as Seungkwan had set foot in Seoul, Seungcheol had taken him under his wing. The prince treated him as a fragile and innocent thing to protect at all costs; Like the little brother he had never had. Seungkwan did not know at first that the brown was a prince, he had known it a year later; It was quite a shock. But their relationship had not really changed since and even though their schedules had become very full, they still had to see each other to eat pizzas and play video games. Seungkwan adored Seungcheol and Seungcheol adored Seungkwan; It was as simple as that.

Earlier in the day, Jeonghan woke up in his hospital room, his wound bandaged. Before he could receive his visitors, a doctor had come to give him a summary.

"Good morning, Your majesty."

Jeonghan had wanted to answer but his voice was not strong enough to be used. He saluted the doctor with a head gesture.

" You arrived here about one o'clock in the morning and at two thirty, you were settled here. Fortunately, your injury was not deep or deadly, we just had to sew it up.”

“Thank you for your hard work. When can I get out?”

“In a few days we would like to keep you in observation.”

As soon as the doctor left the room, Seungcheol got in it. Quickly he walked over to his fiance to lay an urgent kiss on his dry lips.

"I was so scared." He murmured by dropping a multitude of other kisses all over the face of the auburn. He scarcely dared touch him with his lips and his hands remained within a few centimetres of his skin; As if it was glass.

"How could she dare hurt you? You're an angel.”

Jeonghan painfully passed an arm around the big shoulders of his fiancé and approached him gently. Seungcheol imitated him; At last he dared to lay his hands upon him.

Wrapped into the warmth of their bodies, they took advantage of the silence of the room to listen to the erratic heartbeats of their half.

However, as soon as Jeonghan had gotten rid of his torpor, he had begun to agitate. It has been two days now that he was in the hospital and he looked like a caged animal. After an umpteenth hug from Seungcheol, he had bent over to take his phone; He could no longer handle his inactivity.

“We have to protect the people. They cannot go out at night, especially if the girl is still not identified. Can't we advance my day out, Cheol?"

The brown had not told Jeonghan that the king himself had asked to extend his stay at the hospital. He assumed it was to keep him safe.

He passed a hand in his fiancé's hair. He knew he wanted to go out just to keep his mind busy. Because Jeonghan was like that, he was struggling to confront his personal problems. What he felt about his attack was a part of it. Seungcheol saw that he was not in a good state; That he was traumatized. But could he do something about it? Was Jeonghan going to talk if he asked? Or he was going to shut himself up like an oyster?

He decided to try. He gently withdrew the phone that the auburn held in his hands and canceled the current call.

"What are you doing? Seungcheol! Give me that!"

But the brown did not obey and blindly threw the device on an armchair – it crashed to the ground.

“Hanie...”

“What?” Seungcheol sat down on the bed and laid some kisses on Jeonghan's face, tried to relax him.

"You mustn't keep everything to yourself, darling. It's not good.”

“I don't know what you’re...”

“Jeonghan. You need to talk. About how you feel and what you think. You can't guarantee the safety of the people by having all of that still in you.”

Seungcheol locked Jeonghan between his arms, in the hollow of his bust and after a few minutes, he felt the youngest relax. The auburn encircling the waist of the brown, blended a little more into the embrace.

"I have so much pain..." He started to whine "It hurts me… and her. She was crying. She's hurt too.” Seungcheol felt his T-shirt moistened where Jeonghan had pressed his face. "And I'm afraid...that she might try to harm more people. Why is she doing this? " His cries diminished.

Seungcheol thought that he felt already better when he crossed the wet gaze of his fiancé.

“Jeonghan...”

“I have to find her. I didn’t... I don’t think she wanted to do that. She needs help.”

“She tried to kill you, Jeonghan! Don't make an excuse for her!”

Seungcheol couldn't stand that Jeonghan was trying to see innocence in that kid. He always wanted to see the good in the darkest people, even if he imagined it, and he was afraid it would lead to his loss.

"She'll go to jail, that's all. She has no right to the benefit of the doubt or whatever.”

“But...”

“Once again: she tried to kill you, she deserves nothing but prison.”

“Is it because it's me, that you hate her so much? If it had been anyone else, you wouldn't treat her like that?” Jeonghan pushed away Seungcheol slightly. The latter failed to fall; He had to get out of bed to prevent this from happening. "You shouldn't treat me like someone superior, Seungcheol. My life worth as much as that of the local baker; No life should be treated greater than another.”

If Jeonghan's life counted as much for Seungcheol, it was because he loved him. Because it was precious. Because he had never loved anyone so much; He had never lived something like that before. Because no one had destabilized and seduced him so much. Because he had never had such a strong and merged relationship with anyone else. Because his life now revolved around Jeonghan and he loved it. He loved waking up in the morning by his side, receiving his calls at lunch and snuggling up against him after a day at work.

“I love you Jeonghan and I will never be able to place you on the same level as everyone else, okay? Don't blame me for that, please.”

“Alright... I love you too.”

Jeonghan hadn't said a word since. At first he thought he was sulking but his eyebrows frowning and his mouth twisted in a pout adorable, informed him that he was thinking. Surely he replayed the scene of his attack by wondering why she had done this, searching for clues, indications that she could have left on the scene after she fled. Then his eyes enlightened; He couldn't do much in a bed, he had to get out of that hospital. Seungcheol sighed.

"Jeonghan, no.”

“What?”

“I know what you're thinking and...” Seungcheol was interrupted by the ringing of his phone, he picked up when he had identified the call's passer. "Wonwoo? What? I'll be right there.”

He putted his coat on and before leaving Jeonghan's room, came to lay a kiss on his lips.

“Don't try to run away from here. Take care of yourself, I'll go get the ones that stabbed you and Seungkwan.”

“Seungkwan? What?”

“I love you.”

Despite a confused Jeonghan, Seungcheol closed the door of the room 71 before taking the nearest elevator. He had to hurry up and catch up with the cops.

Seungkwan stabbed? Jeonghan had dragged the sheets gently. He didn't want to stay in that room another minute, he had to see the singer. He putted on as well as he could some clean clothes and a pair of sneakers.

"Yoon Jeonghan, today you get out of here."

He opened the door of his room and as soon as he had made two steps outside that a nurse came to meet him.

"Your highness!" she exclaimed, panicked "you should not be standing! What are you doing dressed like that? You’re not supposed to go out today...” She had started her sentence with confidence, but it collapsed at the end. Jeonghan smiled, it would be less hard than he thought.

He took a lost expression and replied innocently: "My release date has been advanced to today."

“That's not what the papers say, Highness.”

“Are you implying that I'm lying, Miss?”

Right away, nurse panicked. Jeonghan forced her to step back by approaching her; She was clearly intimidated by him and it was very good.

"Right, I'll go. Royal activities await me.”

“Yes, Your Highness. I'm sorry I wasted your time.”

“It's nothing. Oh. Could I have Boo Seungkwan's room number?”

“Of course.”


	7. 2.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua spends the night with a stranger.

Nothing was okay at the Royal Palace since the attempted assassination of Jeonghan. The king had demanded that the furniture be exchanged in all the place. He wanted the whole palace to be rearranged to divert anyone who decided to hurt another member of the Royal family in these places. But it was huge and there were not enough employees to tidy, clean, move, coordinate. Joshua had been given permission to get outside help and even though redecorating the palace was a wonderful opportunity, more than half of the cleaning agencies had refused the offer – probably too intimidated.

"Hello, Royal Concierge, I'm calling to find out if it would be possible for you to send us a hundred employees to the Royal Palace? No? Thank you anyway, goodbye.”

Another failure. Joshua assumed he should deal with it. He felt that the day was going to be hard. He passed a hand in his hair and left his office to tell the employees that they were not receiving external assistance for this mission. He dreamed of going out for a drink later in the evening when his head was filled with their incessant complaints.

"No but you realize!" he shouted to be heard "Five years!" Five damn years of my life studying design and fashion to end like this! Concierge! I'm a janitor! " Joshua drank from a milking the bottom of his glass while his neighbor told him something that music prevented him from hearing. "Repeat, darling! I don't get it. "

Joshua had landed again in one of Seoul's many nightclubs. The bartender was accustomed to seeing him now and he laid a new glass of alcohol before he had time to ask for one. The man approached more and his breath warmed Joshua's ear, giving him shivers.

"I said, what a pity that such a pretty face is hidden in the shadow of a house." He was openly flirting with him. But did Joshua realize that? Not in the least. That's why he continued.

"Do I have the right to complain? No! Because I’m paid more than 110 million per month (the guy choked on his drink) and the boss is cool, he lets me dye my hair and wear everything I want! But I'm bored in this business! And there's always a lot of problems! "

The man passed a hand behind his back and approached him. He whispered something in his ear but all he was paying attention was the new wave of shiver that skittered his back. He loved his voice. He would listen to it a little longer.

"I can't hear you. Would you like to go someplace quieter?” Joshua knew what was going on and he was not going to complain about it. After all, he was the one who approached him, paid him drink and flirt with him through his soft eyes; he had a goal in from the beginning.

"Why not at my house? I'm sure you'll like it.”

He saw the man’s lips form a smile and he did the same; He was not going home alone tonight.

Joshua hated it when he woke up on a Saturday morning. Even less because of a call. Unpacking the sheets from his bed, he seized his phone on the nightstand and picked it up.

“What?”

“Oh... I guess I woke you up.” replied a sizzling voice; It was Seokmin "Sorry.”

“Seriously... What is it?" The pinked hair guy straightened and glanced at the man who gently awoke to his side. He had completely forgotten the last night but he assumed that he had finished like the previous times: at home with a man whom he knew neither the name nor the age to share his sheets with him.

"Seungcheol asks you to the palace. Crisis meeting or something.”

“Thank you, Seokie, I'm coming.”

He dropped the phone while pushing the hand that was stroking his side; he didn't even glance at the other guy when he asked him to leave. He protested but his complaints shunted down when he received his clothes in his face.

“Get dressed and go, I'm in a hurry.”

But instead, the man moved to a more comfortable position – a pillow on his belly and another one under his head. He smiled maliciously.

“I can't believe you're a concierge. What kind of concierge earns enough to afford an apartment like this?”

“The Royal Concierge, perhaps?”

The mischievous expression vanished and gave way to a surprise one. Joshua did not let him the time to speak more – he had already said too much – and forced him to leave his sheets. Faced with his own nudity, the man blushed and threaded his clothes as quickly as possible without looking at Joshua in the eyes. He then guided him to the exit and without even giving him time to add anything, closed the door in his face.

Joshua thought it was time he stopped doing that. Maybe he had to settle with someone instead of playing the bee that spoils flowers in bloom. But who would want someone with a horrible schedule and a character like his. He had become aware soon enough of his self-destructive side, and it demanded all the strength of the world not to blow his work and his life into the air. It had taken him a moment to control his desires to fail it on purpose and even if Seungcheol had knowledge of this facet of him, he had made him the new royal concierge; he was grateful. Dangerous cocktail, Joshua was also an unsatisfied eternal; He always wanted more. He was bored in his work and in his life. Everyone around him was in couple, getting promotions or completing life projects. Him, he watched them do; He did the same thing every day. He felt that nothing changed in his daily life, that nothing was progressing. Very quickly, he started drinking and getting out. He knew he had beautiful features and an attractive body; He used them to get a partner several times a week. It was his way of putting a little spice in his daily life, of fooling his mind and making him believe that things were finally evolving.

Unfortunately, it didn't last. The next morning, he was once again swallowed up by his boring routine.

Joshua got out of the shower. He wiped out the mist that the hot water – almost burning – had created on his mirror. He observed himself for a few seconds and it was by meeting his own look that he wondered what had become of him. This could have gone on for a while if he hadn't noticed the discreet red purplish mark that was just above his jaw.

"This bastard...” He was sure to have specified that he did not want any hickey on him; Drunk or not, he did it every time. And this stranger... this moron had dared to deviate from this one and only rule! Joshua had nothing to hide it – no makeup, no clothes – how was he going to explain it to his colleagues? All the gossips would spread in less than half a day ; all the staff would know!

"If I find him, I'll kill him."

Joshua took his jacket, purse and keys and left his apartment. He was surprised to find his one-night stand leaning against the wall; He seemed to wait for him.

Now that he was watching him better, he understood why his "drunk" him had chosen him to make his boredom and frustration go away. He was not bad, with his blue hair, his pretty dark eyes, his sharp jaw and his muscular build. Too bad he only “used" once the same person.

"What do you want?" he asked as coldly as possible; trying to intimidate him.

"Your number. I would like to...”

“No.”

The man seemed shocked but soon resumed.

"Why not? We could take a coffee sometime.”

“I don't see the use of having coffee with you. It wouldn't do me any good.”

The one-night-stand followed him at the end of the corridor and then in the elevator; Joshua took care not to glance at him, he wanted to get rid of him.

“So why did you bring me here yesterday?”

"To get rid of my boredom. I'm not interested in you.”

A silence fills the small space. He seemed to think about what Joshua had told him.

“And if...” He said cautiously, "I was helping you to get it rid of again?"

Did he suggest that they only have sex? What kind of person did this? Was that guy so desperate?

Joshua refused and as soon as the elevator opened, he slipped into the crowd so that he could not be followed by the other man. He was not going to fall into that vice; He already let himself go too far to add that to his list of bad choices.

He sighed with relief when he saw the Royal Palace. He could finally hide in his office.

"Mr. Hong?" Joshua raised his eyes from his notebook and smiled at the receptionist, inviting her to continue "We received this, just now." It was a nice bouquet of lavender. Joshua replied, "Well, go put it on one of the West Wing tables, the colors will fit perfectly." But she seemed annoyed and her inactivity irritated Joshua.

"The is that… They are for you, sir..."

“What?”

“The delivery man has assured us that they are addressed to you personally. There's even a card with it.”

The pink haired man gently seized the bouquet. What did it mean, “for him”? Who could send him this? He had not yet placed an order by being drunk? He wasn't that desperate anymore? Right?

He grabs the card. It took him a moment to understand what was written; The writing was really ugly and irregular, it was definitely not from himself. He ends up deciphering it.

“That was really great, Joshua Hong. Here's my number;) Think about my offer and call me!”

Joshua observed the card a little bit before looking at the receptionist. How did his one-night stand know his name? He put the piece of cardboard in one of his pockets and took the bouquet from the young woman's hands.

"Thank you very much.”

“Without wanting to be intrusive, you know who it is?”

“Yes. But it's not someone important so don't bother telling everyone that I'm seeing someone.” He said, winking at her – he preferred to gently warn her not to peddle rumors about him.

Joshua waited for the receptionist to leave to catch the phone on his desk and dial the number written on the card. He still had a few minutes before he had to go to the green office for the Seungcheol crisis meeting.

After a few tones, someone finally answered: "Hello? Who is it?”

“Joshua Hong.”

“Oh, it's you!” said the man at the other end of the line; He seemed happy. But Joshua did not care at all.

"I don't accept anything at all. I never want to see you again or receive a bouquet from you...”

“So you really work at the Royal Palace! Amazing!

“Whatever. I never want to hear from you again, is that clear?”

“Hum... No. Listen Joshua – Can I call you Joshua? – I'm tired of wasting all my money to get drunk in the hope of finding someone for the night. I'm sure it's also your case so wouldn't it be a good money saving if we only see ourselves for _that_?"

He was not wrong and then even though Joshua was earning a lot of money, he did not like the little holes that alcohol was doing in his savings. But at the same time, he did not want this kind of plan; He did not trust.

“No. Good bye.”

He hung up.


	8. 2.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan has the oportunity to talk to a certain personne.

It had not taken long for the authorities to find the aggressor of Jeonghan; The Royal Palace surveillance cameras had a very good recording quality; the girl's face was clearly visible. Unfortunately, this was not the case with those in the parking lot where Seungkwan was mugged; the police were still looking for his assailant.

As soon as Jeonghan had known for the girl, he had stood to see her; He needed to confront her, to ask her himself why she had tried to kill him. Because even though he seemed confident that she did not want to do that, there was still a doubt. She may have been young, but it was not impossible that she would have tried to kill him as she would have done for other people before – he really hoped this was the first and last time she had mugged someone.

Jeonghan had warned neither Seungcheol nor the king that he was visiting the police station; He snuck out of his new apartment and went to the underground parking lot without being seen. Once he had set foot there, a shiver had taken him, and a nausea had twisted his stomach; He had been afraid to relive his aggression.

Because he was alone – Minghao and Junhui had advanced their flight to China, so he had no more bodyguard – he was vulnerable and even more so because of his injury. Fortunately, his taxi had arrived shortly after him.

"It seems that she has no particular reason." informed the inspector, after having properly greeted the future Lioness. He had made no comment at his presence without someone to accompany him and had led him through the corridors of the Police center. "She keeps telling us that she just wanted to do it." They watched her through a window. She kept crying and she only had her sleeves to mop her eyes; She had the same clothes as three days earlier.”

"I want to talk to her."

The inspector seemed disturbed. "I don't think it's..."

“She isn’t armed, and she is attached, she can’t do anything to me.”

Now that he was watching her carefully, she really had nothing like a threat. She was small and stunted; It seemed like she could break at any sharpness, fly away at the slightest gale. When he sat in front of her, her face was even more full of tears. Jeonghan had handed her a box of tissues which he had taken in the previous room.

"You are alive! Thanks God...”

That kid wasn't there because she wanted to. Jeonghan was sure. It was part of a plot that had a specific purpose; All he had to do was find out who was leading the strings and why.

He straightened himself to be comfortable but grimaced when his wound sting a little. He putted his hand on his side and the brunette followed the movement with her eyes. He drew her attention by saying softly,

"You didn't want to do that, huh? What you said during your interrogation – that you had done it out of envy – is wrong.”

She shamefully avoided his gaze and her face vanished behind her hair. Only the sudden burst of her body informed Jeonghan that she was crying. It broke his heart to see her like this, but even though he was sure that she was not a threat, he kept himself from getting up and hug her. Instead, he handed her another tissue; She seized it feverishly.

How long had she not eaten or drank?

"Bring a hot dish and water, please." He asked the policeman that was keeping an eye on them "For two." He added once he had captured his attention. The man obeys without asking too much question. He didn't want to upset the future Lioness.

The girl had stopped crying. However, his frail little body continued to hop with her sniffing. She probably wasn't properly fed in her house – did she even have a home and a family?

They remained silent until the policeman came back with what Jeonghan had asked for. Jeonghan ordered him to release a hand of the girl so that she could eat.

"Bon Appetit.”

“Thank you very much, your majesty.” She put a big spoon full of rice in her mouth and her face illuminated instantly.

"I can get you out of here. But for that, you have to tell me who made you do this.”


	9. 2.6

“Flowers again? That guy must really love you, Josh.”

The pink haired guy stopped himself from telling his best-friend that it was more his body that the guy loved and laid the bouquet of geranium on Jeonghan's desk.

"I have so much at home that the air is unbreathable! I'm offering you this one.”

“Oh, thank you!” The chestnut leaned gracefully on the pretty flowers and took a deep breath.

Joshua watched him do it, silent. Jeonghan was beautiful; He would lie if he said he didn't want to go out with him at some point. Seungcheol too, he had wanted him. He would not have disliked being a lioness. But reflecting well, Seungcheol and Jeonghan were made to govern together; They were the counter-weight of both, the perfect representation of Yin and Yang. When he learned that they were going out together, he felt angry – he couldn't have either one or the other finally – but it was past, and he was now one of their closest friends.

"You should give him a chance, don't you think?”

“I don't want to.”

“Why?”

“I don't like him.” Jeonghan laughed and retorted: "You've slept together, Josh, you obviously like him!”

“How did you know?!”

Joshua carried a hand to his neck, it had been foolish to think that no one would realize the presence of the hickey. In addition, Jeonghan now had a perfect view on it as he sat down.

"I know what you're doing, Joshua. I am not one of your parents, so I won’t give an opinion on your attitude but know that I’ll be really happy to finally meet someone with whom you would like to share your life, that you would like sincerely.”

It took a very short time for the concierge to reach the door of the apartment of the sovereign couple and even less to leave the palace. Fortunately, he would not have to explain his absence to anyone since he had finished his working hours for the day. He did not want to talk about his love life with Jeonghan; With anyone.

"Love Sincerely"? Joshua laugh. There is no such thing as sincere love. Otherwise he would not be there; He would have found it for a long time. And then, did Joshua need to love to be happy – as they wanted him to believe –? That is not how he saw things. He did not need to wake up next to someone every morning, to find someone at home every night, to receive hugs and innocent kisses; To share his life. Joshua preferred to be selfish and be preserved from a broken heart.

A heartbreak was what frightened him with love.

A relationship mixed with love gave a time bomb. You always ended up burning your wings, tearing your lungs and heart, crying until you cannot anymore... He had seen people change because of that. Lose all appetite, fade, age, sour; Lose the desire to live. He would never forget the time when he had found his best-friend looking like a ghost when he and the prince had broken up; When he had grabbed him by the shirt and had wept all the tears of his body until he fell asleep from exhaustion. He didn't want to be so pathetic. Never. He wouldn't.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. Before answering, he glanced at the screen.

"Hey Seokmin, is there a problem?" It was rare that he called him, it was necessarily due to something that was wrong.

"A very small one. It's about Chan.”

Joshua climbed the few steps in front of his building and quivered when the heat of it enveloped him.

"What do you mean? He's making your life hard?”

“On the contrary, he’s very calm. Too much, even. He hardly talks to me!”

“You think he's mad at you?”

The elevator opened, and Joshua tapped the button leading to his floor. A few seconds later, the metal doors departed, and he went out to head his apartment.

“No. I mean, I don't know. I did nothing to for that. I think... I think that he misses Jeonghan and this case of aggression has quite upset him.”

“I can come for dinner, if you... Oh my god...”

“Joshua?” Unlike the previous evenings, there was not only a bouquet in front of his house. This time he had a bouquet held by a man. The same one who sent him flowers since the fatal night when they had met.

"Josh, what's wrong?”

“I have an emergency, I'll call you later.”

Despite his surprise, Joshua managed the best he could to feign the insurance while advancing to the man. He observed him from top to bottom and then raised one eyebrow and his chin and stopped in front of him. He asked him dry what he was doing there.

"I came to bring you flowers but now I realize that beside you, they look pale.”

“Okay, are you done, Casanova?”

He laughed at the nickname Joshua gave him. "Sunjoon is the name.”

“Sunjoon?”

“Lee Sunjoon.” Joshua had already heard that name somewhere but put that aside.

"Well, Lee Sunjoon, may I ask why you're still here?”

“I wanted to see you.”

His dark eyes shone with an amused light and the heart of the pink-haired man accelerate a little. He did not like the lack of space between their bodies and that hand that crept into his own to take his keys. He did not like the other hand that slipped in his back to train him in his apartment just unlocked; The sound of keys falling on a table, two pairs of shoes left in the entrance and jackets starting to fall. He did not like the lips that moved against his and the hands warming every part of his body. He did not like to feel the satisfaction of the other man's presence, let alone the fact that he recalled where the bedroom was located.

He did not like the excitement that he felt at the thought of making the mistake of not respecting his own and only rule.

He liked to think that love was nothing compared to sex.


	10. 3.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan doesn't feel well. Hansol is concerned.

It was barely day. The few pale rays that crossed the curtain of Seungkwan's bedroom fell to the foot of his bed; In less than half an hour, they would reach the head and then the whole room and the apartment, they would be inundated with a bright and soft light. At this time – and especially the weekend – Seungkwan was sleeping, usually. But today and since several days now, he was awake. Silently, he tried to observe the end of his bed despite the tears that blurred his sight.

He had woken up again suddenly; He had dreamed of his aggression again. He had seen the knife and the white fingers holding it, he had felt the pain of his arm wound and his fear; That fear that made him so pale and trembling when he woke up. At one time, the slightest whimper he would have pushed unconsciously would have been heard by Hansol but Seungkwan had driven him out of his room the day before. He regretted now; He no longer liked solitude.

"Hansol?" He called and hoped that the other boy would appear. He doubted that this would happen, the brown had a light sleep but the weak and strangled voice of Seungkwan was not powerful enough to awaken him.

"Hansol?" he reiterated when he left his sheets. He did not worry about his feet on the cold wooden floor and quickly left his room. The blinds of the living room were unusually lowered, and the shadows of the objects frightened him a little more. He felt like he was not at home; pictures of his nightmare came to his mind and his breathing accelerated a little more to each of them. Groping, he found the door of the rapper's room, but he needed ten seconds before lowering the handle and entering it. Emptied of all energy, he let himself fall on the person already lie in the bed.

As soon as Hansol felt crushed, he woke up. He was about to complain, believing that Seungkwan had decided again to wake him up in the strong way, when he heard the cries that filled the room quite strongly.

"Kwanie? What's wrong?”

He tried to straighten the blond to see if he was injured or whatever, but he came to stick a little more to him. He felt his top moistened and his heart shook on the idea that it was the tears of Seungkwan. Since he could not tell him what was wrong, Hansol decided that he would better comfort him. Slowly, without rushing Seungkwan, he put his arms around him and swung him right to the left, promising that everything would be better.

Hansol watched Seungkwan walk a few yards ahead of him. The intrusion into his room was only from this morning but he could have sworn that nothing had ever happened. After a good quarter of an hour of cuddling, he had risen and left Hansol’s room without saying a word. By the time he joined him, he had started to prepare them breakfast; He had made him subtly understand that he did not want to talk about his barging in.

Hansol did not expect Seungkwan to act as if his aggression had never taken place, but he had not expected it to be so bad.

The staff, their manager and even the CEO had asked them if they wanted to take a break and resume the promotion later but the singer had refused, claiming to be quite fit to keep doing his work. However, Hansol was not fooled. He saw the tanned complexion of the blond becoming pale, dark circles digging under his black eyes and his lips stretching less and less to smile; He knew he couldn't sleep at night, too.

"Kwanie?”

“Hm?”

“We've worked hard enough for today, right?”

The blond turned his eyes from his rehearsal sheet and dropped the microphone he had in his hand. He did not seem inclined to stop there. Very gently, probably because of his fatigue, he says, "We have a mini-concert tomorrow. At your old high school. It must be perfect, okay?”

Hansol didn't feel like resuming the rehearsal. Not that he was tired or bored. It's just that he was worried about Seungkwan. Was he overworking himself to forget his nightmares? Anyway, he was clearly giving himself too much. Specially to revise a song that he knew by heart; As if he had written it. Ah, but it was he who wrote it!

"I preferred that we stop there.”

“But the mini-concert is...”

"I know, I know!" hastened to answer the brown "We're just having a little break, okay?" Seungkwan seemed to hesitate so he added "I saw the glacier land in the park opposite. You want an ice cream?"

It was nice today. The sun did not hit too hard, with big fluffy clouds preventing the rays being too intense. There were not many people in the park. Just an old man, a young couple and the glacier.

As soon as they had set foot outside the agency that they had felt their skins warm and their shoulders relax. Well, especially Hansol. Because Seungkwan was always a little tense. He made a crisp smile to the glacier when he greeted them.

"What can I serve you, young men?”

“A chocolate-mint ice cream and another vanilla-chocolate, please.”

Seungkwan had insisted on paying but Hansol had promised him that if he even dared to take out his purse, he would never see his Kabuki plush again; He had not dared to disobey.

"It's nice. Can you feel that sun? Doesn't that make you feel good?”

“Yeah...”

Unlike Hansol, Seungkwan did not seem to have decided to relax. It had been a while that they had finished their ice cream and they were strolling through the park, but his shoulders were still tense.

Hansol pushed him a little. "Come on, Kwanie! Smile a little!”

“I don't want to.” Hansol reiterated his gesture. Annoyed, Seungkwan imitated him.

Soon they began to chase each other through the park. Seungkwan wanted to knock out Hansol and this one... didn't want it to happen.

The brown ran while leaping from time to time when the blond's hand approached him dangerously. Unfortunately, after an umpteenth leap, he did not realize that he was jumping into a small hole. He fell. And Seungkwan, running too fast, fell on him.

Eyes in eyes, they did not take long before bursting with laughter. Still on the ground, Hansol held Seungkwan in his arms. He was relieved to hear him laugh again.

"We should go home, right? Manager's going to wonder where we went.”

“Let's go.”

Seungkwan, rid of his constant bad mood, could not suppress his smile and let Hansol's hand go from his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the kudos <3


	11. 3.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan has a discussion with the king. It doesn't end well.

The green office. Jeonghan hated it. His "appointed" chair – to the right of Seungcheol’s – and the large wooden desk also. He hated the angry gaze of the king and those cold of his bodyguards laid upon him.

"I can't believe you dared leave the palace without telling anyone or taking guards with you! Specially after fleeing the hospital.”

“It wasn’t for a long time.”

“Not for a long time? It didn't take long for your mugger to stab you, too. Do you realize the situation, Jeonghan? And where were you today? Do you know what state you put all the staff in? "

Jeonghan hated being lectured as if he were still a child. It was a long time since he was one; He had the right to do what he wanted when he wanted.

Yes, Jeonghan was the lioness and yes, there were duties and constraints that followed that role, but he was a free spirit. He did not like being locked up between four walls all the time and not being able to say clearly what he was thinking.

He had promised the king to help Seungcheol when he would access to the throne and he would do it at all costs. But for now, he had to act for the well-being of Seungcheol but also for the one of the whole population.

Thinking about it, the king had never seemed to be interested in the progress of the investigation – Jeonghan assumed he had to be occupied with foreign affairs or other things like that – he had not even asked to see the girl or speak to the Police chief; He spent his days locked up in his office with his advisors and bodyguards.

"Anyway, I'm concerned about the investigation. And besides, I find interesting things about it.”

“Like what?”

“I have no obligation to tell you, Your majesty.”

“I am the king.”

“And a simple human too, not a god. Well, I'll go back to my apartment. I have two or three things to do. Good afternoon, Your majesty.”

Jeonghan stood up and left the office. All along his advance towards the door, he felt the King's furious gaze laid on him. He hoped that everything would be fine for him; He didn't want retaliation.

Anyway, he didn't have time for that. He had to find a way to convince the girl to talk. He promised her protection, he had to keep his promise.

“Seokmin! Wait!”

The skinny adult turned to the lioness's call, removing his glasses from his nose. He smiled when he recognized Jeonghan. "Hey, are you okay?”

“Yes and you?” He did not let him time to respond, he added "I need bodyguard."

“Is there a problem?! Anyone is threatening you again?”

“No! No... It's for someone else.”

“I have a few numbers. I'll send them to you tonight.”

“Thanks! See you later.”

First, Jeonghan found guards for the girl. Then he would have her released under surveillance and finally, she would help him find the person behind his and Seungkwan’s attack and get in touch with them; It was that simple. This plan was simple and perfect; As he liked them.


	12. 3.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan is a sweet kid but the king isn't affected.

When Joshua woke up, there was no one at his side; Just the bouquet that Sunjoon had brought the day before and a piece of torn paper. He did not bother to take a second look at them and stood up.

"Damn... What’s wrong with me?”

Never. Never had Joshua failed his rule. And this guy, this Don Juan of second class made him do it!

He seized his phone to inquire about the time and panicked when he fell nose to nose with a notification advising him that he had five missed calls from Seokmin. It was only eight in the evening – so he had just a little nap – he still had time to get ready to go to Seokmin’s house to keep his promise. But before that, he had to call him to inform him that the dinner would take place in his presence.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry that I worried you. "He says, rummaging through his closet to choose new clothes “To make me forgive, I’ll make the dinner, okay? Super! I'm here in a little less than a quarter of an hour. See you later!”

Seokmin did not live so far from Joshua's apartment; Right in front of his building, specifically. So it was not uncommon for them to end up having dinner together in one or the other’s appartment. Joshua loved Seokmin's apartment. There were plenty of green plants everywhere and it was warm with all the wooden furniture and the yellow carpet.

"Hello Chanie, how are you?”

“I’m... Fine. What are you doing for dinner?”

“It's a surprise.”

Joshua smiled at Chan and threw an amused glance at Seokmin when the younger dropped like a dead body on the couch out of spite.

After the meal, Seokmin had insisted on doing the dishes alone. "You made dinner, I have to do something too." He had argued with a wink. Joshua had not insisted, after all, he did not like to have hands in contact with the dishwashing product and leftover food. It was with joy that he left his place to the youngest. Chan had gone in his room as soon as the meal was finished but Joshua had not forgotten the discussion he had had earlier with Seokmin; He had to go see Chan to talk to him.

“Chan? Can I come in?” A muffled "yes" answered him. "Did you enjoy dinner?" The young man was lying on his bed, some college books laid open beside him. Joshua sat down at the end of the bed.

"Seokmin told me that you were not going very well. Do you miss the palace?”

Chan sighed. "I don't give a damn about the palace. It's just that I miss Jeonghan.”he began to collect his books. "I don't know how he's doing. If the king is not too mean with him. Does his wound heal properly?” Joshua nodded "Even calling him is impossible! They refuse any call from the outside even knowing my phone number and my identity! He's locked up there and... he's surrounded by people not like us.”

Jeonghan had said to him one time about his ill-being but Chan would never forget. He had said that all these people with their demands too high and their expensive clothes and hairstyles, their supported manners, were difficult to confront. Both were not like that, they weren’t rich and were happy like that. And suddenly, they were being swayed into a world of diamonds.

“Chan.”

“Yes?”

“Everything is fine for Jeonghan. We both know he's strong and he can get away with it. You need to relax. Try to think about yourself.”

Joshua made a reassuring smile to the young man, hoping that he would apply his advice.

*

Chan loved to go to college. He quickly made friends and most of those he had in high school was there too. He loved the curriculum he had chosen – languages and foreign literature – and learned a lot of things and his comrades were real enthusiasts, making the class even more lively than he had hoped. Of course, there was always this group of students a bit turbulent, but Chan could not really complain; they werena part of his friends.

At the lunch break, he would join his friends in the cafeteria and they would discuss everything and nothing while trying to get along as best as possible over the ambient hubbub.

"You are aware of the latest scandal?" asked one of his friends. All raised their heads from their dishes while waiting for the following. Chan asked:

"What are you talking about?”

“The lioness comes from the middle class.”

Chan would certainly not have been able to afford an education at this private university if he had not received funding from Seungcheol himself. Jeonghan's poor salary would clearly not have been enough. All of Chan's friends, by sheer coincidence, always proved to be from wealthy families, so they were destined to integrate this school. Being separated from them would have broken his heart.

Chan doubted Seungcheol's intentions because he was struggling to assimilate the fact that a prince falls in love with a simple proletarian. When he first showed up at their door, past the surprise, Chan was suspicious. Then, after a while, Seungcheol no longer wore his attention exclusively on Jeonghan but also on him. He took him to the cinema, in storse and even came to pick him up in high school; He seemed to really appreciate him. So when for his birthday – last February – he had offered him his first year of schooling at the university, Chan had never been so happy to have let Seungcheol enter his life.

"Is there a problem with that?" It was not the first time that this boy talked about Jeonghan and since it was never good, Chan preferred to be wary at that moment.

"He's a middle-class person, Chan." He did not like the disgust with which he said that.

"And then? I'm middle class, too.”

They went all silent. Chan knew well what his friends were thinking. They wondered how he could have paid the registration fee. They never dared to ask him. Perhaps they were afraid of the answer? Good. In any case Chan had no right to say it and did not want to lie to them either.

"Nobody in the middle class is accessing such a high rank, Chan! That's where the problem is.”

He had never taken any of them home; None of them had seen Jeonghan. They did not know that this Jeonghan and the Jeonghan who was his legal tutor were the same person. Would their point of view would have changed if he had made sure that they met him? Probably not; Jeonghan remained a proletarian and they did not support the Proletarians – except him.

"I don't understand. If they love each other and the king has given them his blessing, no matter his class, no? "

As soon as the boy reopened his mouth, Chan felt the annoyance gradually ascend into him. Couldn't he just stop there? Abandon the debate? Hugh.

"I am sure it comes from much lower than that. For sure, he had to blackmail the royal family. Classic plan: The Prince comes out have some “fun" – if you see what I mean – he meets a prostitute and he use evidence of their antics to force him to marry him.”

“Jeon... The lioness is not a prostitute.”

“Did you see all those pictures of him from a year or two ago? He had long hair! You know a lot of guys with long hair?”

“One or two”

“Oh, stop it, Chan. Everyone knows that long-haired guys are either hipsters or prostitutes. It’s not because you come from the same social class that you have to defend it.”

“It's not a matter of class. You can't walk around and tell everyone that one of our country's future leaders is a prostitute. You can't distort the truth like that.”

Chan pulled a little on the collar of his shirt hoping that the air would come to cool him. The rest of their friends felt that all of this irritated him, but they did not seem inclined to intervene; Too bad, since no one wanted to help him, he would deal with it alone.

"Stop saying that kind of things, please.”

“Oh, I understand.” Chan sighed with relief "Our little Chanie is in love with the lioness!"

What?

"What the hell are you talking about? That’s not that at all.”

“No need to hide it from us! You don't have to be ashamed to love a prostitute. He's pretty attractive, after all.”

“What?”

“I would have done it with him too.”

“Stop.”

“And did you saw his hands?”

“I told you to stop!”

“And those lips... I would see them well-”

Too much. It was too much. Chan flung himself upon him.

“Chan? Chan?”

Ah. He had forget his was discussing with the king.

"Is it because I fought?”

“What?”

“I can't stay in the palace because I fought, right?”

The king looked confused for a few seconds before he understood.

"No, it has nothing to do with it. I too was a fighter in my youth, all the boys are, right?”

“Hum... Yes. But if it's not that, then why?”

Chan followed the king with his eyes, the king who strolled gently across the room; He had left his throne to get a little closer to Chan.

"The problem, you see, is that you can't stay here forever because you have no connection to anyone here. It's like we hosted a stranger.”

“But... Jeonghan is my tutor. I can't just...”

“You're twenty-one year old, Chan. You're major and it's time for you to left Jeonghan alone.”

Chan had always found the throne room ridiculously large and empty. Nothing was ever organized and there was no more access to the public or even a collection of grievances. Seungcheol had told him once that when it would be his turn to reign, he would reopen the big gates more often; But Chan could never be there to attend.

Several employees had arrived in the main hallway as soon as he had left the throne room, all of them with at least one card box in their arms; They had emptied Chan's room and put all his stuff – books, clothes etcetera – in a suitcase and said card box..

They had borrowed a utility vehicle and loaded it, then, forcing him to climb in, they had taken him to Seokmin's apartment and left him outside with all his things.

The king had told him he was major, it meant that he was a big man now. He had to take care of himself and leave the protective aura of Jeonghan.

Did Jeonghan know about this? Of course, yes, the king wouldn't put him out without talking to him. Maybe he wanted more privacy with Seungcheol? After all, who wouldn't get tired of dragging an orphan all the time? Chan understood but he could not help feeling hurt. Jeonghan didn't even say goodbye. He had not even bothered to help him carry his boxes or just be there for his departure. He thought that Jeonghan loved him but it was clearly not the case. Had he made his request for guardianship for pity? Why hadn't he done like the rest of the Yoon family and left him on the street and without a family if he was going to regret it later?

The king had already told him not to cry – when his favorite dog of the Royal Guard had died – that the adults were no longer crying. But at that moment, the heart heavy with sorrow and treason, he could not hold his tears.

“Chan? What's happening to you?!”

The young man raised his head in the direction of Seokmin who rushed to him. He tried vainly to wipe his tears then embrace him.

“Jeonghan doesn't want me anymore...”


	13. 3.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan and Seungcheol are arguing.

"I was told you went out this morning." At the flat tone of his voice, Jeonghan knew that Seungcheol was not happy. He cursed the one who denounced him – probably the king himself. "You have allowed yourself to leave the hospital long before the release date and now you come out of the palace while father has ordered you to stay there. You really want him to lose patience, don't you? " He had already undergone the father's reprimands this afternoon, he did not think he had the patience to deal with the son's ones.

"It's your father, Cheol. Not mine.” Jeonghan knew that he should not go to this field, but he could no longer bear the abuse of power shown by the king. "I'm tired of obeying him.”

“He does that to protect you.”

A bitter laugh eluded him, he dropped his chopsticks; he was not hungry anymore.

"I don't see how Chan is a threat, how I'm a threat to myself. Keep me locked up in a hospital room and then in a palace... I know he ordered to delay my release date. It was written on the paper that I had to sign so I could get out. Are you sure he wants to protect me? Because I feel more like he wants to protect the outside, you and everyone else, from me. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of all this. I do what he tells me since the first day, the first time we met. I don't even feel like I'm entirely myself.”

His father was precious to Seungcheol, he was his model, his hero; He saw no flaws in him, only qualities or misgivings, but never bad intentions. You should never question him, always adhere to his decisions, when you were in the presence of his son. Otherwise, this one put you on his blacklist. And Jeonghan was two inches away from landing there; He could feel it.

"Are you implying that he's playing the puppeteer with you?”

“With everyone.”

It is Seungcheol's turn to let go of his chopsticks. He looked both offended and angry. "I can't believe you're talking like that about my father, Jeonghan, my father.”

“I'm not saying that's how it is. Just that...”

“Really? Because you sounded like if that's exactly how you see him.”

“It's just how I feel things...”

Jeonghan had probably gone too far. His opinion would never be above the one of the king for Seungcheol, no matter how much he said loving Jeonghan.

“Cheol...”

But the brown had already risen and disappeared quickly in their room. Jeonghan sighed and rose to clean the table. None of the two plates were finished.

Later in the evening, after taking a long and warm shower, the chestnut was slowly returning to their room. Seungcheol had already turned off the light and could be distinguished under the sheets.

Jeonghan joined him; At his breathing, he knew Seungcheol was not asleep yet.

"Cheolie?”

“What do you want?” The tone was not very friendly; Jeonghan did not mind, he suspected that Seungcheol would still be angry.

"Are you still angry?" Stupid question. He already had the answer. He tried to lay a hand on the shoulder of the brown. He wanted to try to communicate his will to speak, to explain himself. But Seungcheol did not seem inclined to, since he rejected him with a sudden blow of shoulder.

Jeonghan was not someone who was easily annoyed, everyone knew it and he would have understood the reaction of Seungcheol if he had slept enough and had not had such a bad day. Then he could not curb the feeling of injustice that swelled in him and obstructed his throat; Nor the heat that climbed down his back to his cheeks.

He just wanted to... He just wanted to have a good night. How long was it since his fiancé and he had not spent a quiet moment, doing nothing but cuddling? Since this middle-class affair, nothing was going well for them and he had hoped that tonight, for once in a long time, they would do like before.

"You're upset because I went out without warning anyone. But am I wrong? I don’t know if you noticed (and he doubted it very much) but the investigation is not progressing. I didn’ tell you that I was at the police station because I knew that you wouldn’t have let me go there. And besides, you think I see your father as a monster. Very well. Think what you want. But do you know that he made me come to his office and lectured me too? He told you? No. Ask yourself why. I replied that at least I am concerned about the investigation. For, in case you have forgotten, Seungkwan is always bandaged at the arm and I, at the waist. Nobody does something so I take care of the investigation myself.”

The room became silent. None of them moved, as if time had paused. Jeonghan really didn't want to get angry. He just wanted them to... reconcile.

Seungcheol still did not answer, he assumed that the outcome of this case would not be for today.

Jeonghan wiped furiously the few tears that flowed down his cheeks and lay, his back face to his fiancé.

Too bad. Since that's how it was, he was going to deal with it by himself only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Left a kudo or a comment, please. It encourages me to continue :)


	14. 4.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo and Mingyu are in love. Jihoon and Soonyoung ? Best friends, of course.

Jihoon was running everywhere. He was responsible of the Goodbye Kings’ outfits for the filming of their next MV but one of his assistants – at least, former assistant; He had fired him – had lost the outfits during their way here and Jihoon had to prepare new ones in less than an hour. But he needed materials for this and of course there was nothing worth it here.

"Do you have a black glitter belt?”

“Sorry, Mr. Lee.”

Jihoon was going to tear his hair. Of course, throughout his career, he had encountered difficulties like this, but it would have end well. He was tired and just wished sleeping for a whole weekend; This would only be possible if he found a damn black belt matching with the others members’ ones.

"Lee Jihoon!"

The internationally renowned stylist took a turn on himself and found himself nose-to-nose with a black glitter belt. Without even looking at the person who gave it to him, he tore it from their hands and ran to Wonwoo in the locker room.

"I found... A belt. Hello, Mingyu.”

The dummy walked away from Wonwoo and smiled awkwardly.

"Hi Jihoon. How are you?”

“It would be better if you stopped making out with Wonwoo. Go out of our lives, would you?”

Accustomed to Jihoon’s behavior toward him, Mingyu laughed a little and Wonwoo imitated him more discreetly.

"You” said the stylist to Wonwoo “Put it on and hurry back to the film set."

“Cut! We'll start the murder scene again and we'll be good for today."

Jihoon was blowing steam from his cup of coffee, leaning against a wall in a dark corner of the room; He watched the Goodbye Kings and all the staff moved with the Director’s instructions. It was a little bit too cool in the shed used for the MV and Jihoon hadn't thought to take anything to warm up. Fortunately, the big dummy at his side warmed him unconsciously with his body warmth.

"Wonwoo seems to bear the pressure well.”

“What? Oh, because of the accusations?”

“Yes. Knowing him, I thought he would be all tense and alert, but it is quite the opposite, in fact.”

“How can you dare accuse them of cheating? They worked so hard for those awards!”

“Yeah... Anyway, thank you for supporting him.”

At the beginning, Jihoon did not appreciate Mingyu. It was a kid who came from the countryside, who knew nothing about the dynamics of Seoul and that had come here just thanks to his beautiful face. For Jihoon who had provided great efforts to integrate the world of fashion, seeing this giant fool arrive and made everyone’s head at his way had made him so angry. He had told him, between two photo shoots, that he did not like him and did not count liked him but Mingyu had just laughed and said that he was cute. Jihoon had then put him on his blacklist; He made him foot-crunches, put salt in his coffee and that kind of little revenge. Then, one day Wonwoo, his best friend told him that he was in a relationship with the new model and asked him not bothering him anymore. Jihoon had been shocked. He was condemned to spend twice as much time with Mingyu and just thinking about it irritated him. And then one day, while Jihoon's boss was yelling at him because clothes had been ransacked, Mingyu had stood up against this man to ask him not to blame Jihoon. Both had been fired and Jihoon had tried to kill Mingyu. A few days later, the model had found a new agency for him but also for Jihoon. Because while this one was drowning in alcohol, the other had start searching for a new job. And he had succeeded. Even if he would never tell it, Jihoon would be grateful to him till his death.

"Wonwoo and I are going ahead. See you tomorrow?”

“Yes. Bye Mingyu. Tell Wonwoo bye for me.”

No one ever stock properly the outfits after using them so Jihoon was always the last person on the filming sets to tidy up the accessories and put on hangers labeled clothes.

As he grumbled in a low voice, a hand rested on his shoulder. Startled, he cried,

"Damn, Mingyu! What’s your...”

It was not Mingyu behind him.

“Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!”

“Soonyoung?”

Before him stood the famous choreographer Hoshi -his real name Soonyoung- and if Jihoon was anyone, he would probably have jumped out of joy and asked for an autograph. Instead, he slapped him on his shoulder. Soonyoung looked offended but said nothing; He merely rubbed his shoulder to relieve the pain. He observed his best friend with caution before moving forward a little bit and asked:

"What are you doing tonight?”

“Probably stay at home...”

“Can I come?”

Jihoon and Soonyoung were best-friends since childhood; they were for one and the other the typical childhood friend with whom we grow up and get older. They knew all of one and the other; from the worst failure to the greatest success, their sadness and their joy evens their dreams. However, for some time Soonyoung and he maintained a very different relationship than the initial one in his eyes. They spent a lot more time together, going to dinner at the restaurant, seeing movies at one or the other or at the cinema... slept together, in the same bed and under the same sheets; being particularly touching with each other. More than what Jihoon was used to. Yet they were not in a relationship; they were just best friends. Jihoon did not know what to think about the evolution of their relationship but in a way, it pleased him. That is why he replied:

«Pizzas and a movie?”

“Okay! You choose!”

The apartment of Jihoon, even if he did not spend a lot of time in it, was very cozy. Arranged so that the stylist has only a few meters to do before dropping on a sofa covered with plaids a dozen of cushions. The kitchen, separated from the living room by a fusuma decorated with mountainous landscapes, contained only what Soonyoung brought back because contrary to what their family and friends could think, the dynamic and spontaneous choreographer was someone very attentive to what he was putting in his stomach. And in Jihoon's, by extension. That's why the fridge was full of fresh vegetables and fruits. "You can't just live coffee and instant noodles, Jihoon!" had he exclaimed the first time he had come. Since then, as soon as he came to the apartment, he was cooking for Jihoon and even if Jihoon would probably never admit it, he loved that he cared for him.

"I really like your apartment," said Soonyoung, leaving his shoes at the entrance. He dropped on the couch and a sigh of ease crossed his lips. "You know if there is a free one in the building?”

“I'll ask the janitor to tell me when it does, if you want." Jihoon is holding back from sighing of annoyance. He hated the way he was always very tender towards Soonyoung.

"Thank you Jihoonie!"

The stylist did not realize that he smiled tenderly at the sight of the choreographer who moved deeper into the cushion and tried to choose a film among all those they had seen and reviewed together (he would surely end up choosing the trilogy Star Wars, as usual). It took him a while to divert his gaze and head for the bathroom.

If someone asked Jihoon what he felt about Soonyoung, he would probably answer that he loved him. In a platonic way, of course. Because Jihoon was not yet ready to confront feelings that he was not even aware of.

Soonyoung would reply that Jihoon was the one who could make his life brighter, the one for whom he died, the one he loved more than anything. Because Soonyoung had long since identified the reason why his heart was racing, his cheeks blushes, his lips stretched in a smile and everything disappeared around him at the sight of the stylist. But he was only his best friend and doubted to become more. So, he took care of him, watched him from afar, encouraged him on his bad days and that was enough for him, really. It's just that from time to time, he wished to be more for the smallest. Like when he shoved himself in his arm to hug him while Luke was witnessing Obi-Wan's death like right now. Jihoon had to deny it, he was still someone very cuddly and Soonyoung had always wanted to kiss him when he thrust his little nose on his top to warm it up.

"Jihoonie?

“Hmm? "

Jihoon watched him with his pretty eyes shaped like those of a fox, his nose was always a little red and his thin lips closed patiently waiting for him to say what he had to tell. But Soonyoung was petrified by the view offered by the stylist.

"Can I kiss you?"


	15. 4.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao and Junhui are going to get married.

Nothing had changed. Nothing had moved since the last time Minghao had come to visit his parents.

The Xu were still a modest family when Minghao was born but his coming was accompanied by success. His father's business had attracted the attention of new and more important partners and his mother had finally been recognized in the art community. From then on, everything had changed. His older brother and he had been able to afford the best education, very early they had gone to the combat sport and Minghao had left for South Korea to finish his studies. His brother had become a doctor in a big hospital, and he ensured the protection of the future leaders of South Korea; they were the pride of their parents. But now that Minghao was standing in front of their door, now that he was watching the spacious garden and the elegant house, he was afraid to be the biggest disappointment of his parents. He knew that when he had announced his arrival to his parents, they had quickly understood that he intended to introduce them to someone and they expected to see a pretty girl, polite and preferably wealthy; they were going to be disappointed. It was only the little Junhui that their youngest son had fun in sports with and who came to take a snack every Friday afternoon in the reception building.

Minghao turned an uncertain glance towards Junhui and after deeply inspiring, pushed the big white portal. As soon as his feet passed the limit, two big watchdogs rushed over them. They were barking constantly while turning around the two men. If Minghao did not react, it was not the case of Junhui that he heard smothering a cry of surprise in his back. Junhui would never like having Do and Jo around.

"Hey, slow down! I'm glad to see you, too." He laid a caress on the head of each dog who were at his feet and beckoned to his fiancé to move forward. "They're not going to eat you.”

“They're huge, Hao. They could rip your arm off, effortlessly!" The youngest sigh at the worry tone of Junhui’s voice. Minghao smiled tenderly; what a coward.

They encountered some servants but did not bother to stay too long with them, his parents were waiting for them. Entering the Siheyuan, they cross the guest room. When they arrived at the first small inner courtyard, a servant Minghao had never seen before stopped them.

"Who are you?" she asked without any politeness. Minghao thought not to answer her and just ignore her, but that is not how his parents had raised him.

"Xu Minghao, son of the owners.”

“We were not warned of your visit.”

“No one had to see the point of saying it to you.”

She replied nothing but glanced at them with even more suspicion. She was going to replicate something when a door slipped in her back and appeared an older version of Minghao. The man opened his arms wide, smiled and rushed to tighten the youngest in a powerful embrace.

“Hao! We were expecting you!”

Longhao, the big brother of Minghao looked so much like him that it was disturbing. He had the same thin, elongated face, the same piercing eyes and the same insurance aura; he was however more robust and taller.

A laugh escaped from the lips of Minghao and Junhui smiled. There was no more beautiful in his eyes than his fiancé happy to see his brother.

"Wen Junhui!" Longhao shook the hand of the third man firmly and this one smiled awkwardly. The eldest son Xu had always been a little intimidating. "I didn't expect to see you again, I heard you fell in love with Korea... Unless it's with a pretty girl?”

A sort of embarrassed laughter went up along Junhui’s neck; what could he respond to that?

"Mom and dad are in the living room, let's join them. Miss Kang, bring us some tea, please.”

The servant who had barred them from the passage earlier disappeared behind another sliding door. Minghao shrugged his eyebrow: "A Korean?”

“She arrived here a few weeks ago, she studies downtown and takes care of the house in exchange of a room.”

Junhui hadn't seen Mr. and Mrs. Xu since he left for Korea and they hadn't really changed. Some wrinkles had appeared on their faces and glasses overhanging their noses now. They were both seated at a table, some boxes containing pastries and a bottle of alcohol dipped in a bucket of ice posed in front of them. The room seemed much more beautiful and inviting than he remembered. They really wanted to impress Minghao's supposed girlfriend/fiancée. Junhui thought about turning around and flying back to Korea before he had to witness the fatal moment when they would understand that it was he who was going to marry their second son.

"Hao!" Mr. and Mrs. Xu joined the three men at the entrance of the room and came to embrace their child. After carefully inspecting Minghao, they greeted Junhui just as keenly (they hadn't seen their son for three years already but Junhui for five) and threw curious looks behind them. They were looking for a Korean girl with probably long black and smooth hair, big eyes and a charming smile, but all they found was the servant Kang who took the tea service. And they understood. Junhui read it in the semi-interrogative, semi-terrified gaze they turned towards him.

"Impossible..." Murmured Mr. Xu while sitting on the nearest chair.


	16. 4.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol goes to the police station

When Seungcheol left the apartment, Jeonghan was still asleep. He was angry at himself for last night... For everything, actually. He hadn't really been the perfect fiancé lately and the worst part was that he had no excuses. Being honest with himself, the couple was already struggling before Jeonghan's assault.

It was not the chestnut's fault but his. He could not manage the feeling of overprotection he had towards his fiancé; all this frightened him rather and he avoided to confront him, even if he had to move away from Jeonghan. And when he saw him, on the ground and at the mercy of an armed teenager, that fear had imploded.

He had freaked out like never - not even this time when he was kidnapped when he was ten years old - and the more days passed, the more his gaze met Jeonghan’s, the more he felt the urge to flee all this. He had taken refuge in the work and had dared to forget that he was not the only one to feel things.

Yesterday's argument and Jeonghan's monologue brought him back to earth. He had to protect him and all his people; letting this girl run the streets was not the best thing in the world and he had to find her before she hurt someone again.

He never wanted to see Jeonghan suffer again.

"Hello, Your Highness. Can I help you?" The police chief seemed visibly uncomfortable. Probably because he thought the prince was there because of his fiancé - which was not wrong.

"Hello, I wanted to know how the investigation is going so far.”

“Well, we were about leave with some men. We were finally able to clean up the recording of Mr. Boo's assault."

It was darker in the parking lot of the Grand Palais than on the parking lot of the Royal Palace, which is why Jeonghan's attacker was found quickly while Seungkwan's was still free; the police had difficulty identifying them. All they had was a vague description of the singer.

"Do you know the identity of the girl?”

“No, but her school uniform and her face, yes. We plan to go to her school now."

Before even thinking more, Seungcheol got into one of the police cars next to the chief.

The school in question was a well-known, newly renovated private school in the center of Seoul. It included both elementary and secondary courses and luckily each year had its own uniform; The girl would be easily spotted. From this school to the Grand Palais, it took five minutes by car and a fifteen minutes walk; the girl would have had no trouble making the journey.

"We have a picture of the one we are looking for, but we have to act discreetly. No one should know that the police had arrested her.”

"Did Jeonghan ask you to do that?"

To the chief's embarrassed expression, Seungcheol concludes that he was right.

"It's that... His Highness Jeonghan preferred that this whole affair stay as discreet as possible and arrest a young girl in front of an entire establishment...”

"What should we do, then?"

Protecting criminals... He couldn't help but smile. The chestnut was really someone with a kind heart. He said, "Should we pretend to be family members?”

“It could have work if we weren’t wearing our police uniforms... you! Go ahead!"

Seungcheol was a prince. He was the future governor of a country, wasn't he? So why did he end up playing the spy (he stopped with that about 15 years ago)?

He adjusted his mask with a sigh. What wouldn't he do for Jeonghan?

"Do you understand correctly, Your Highness?" Seungcheol smiled at the policeman but quickly nodded when he realized he could not see the bottom of his face. "Don't forget to look slightly lost!"

Seungcheol cast an uncertain look at the building and then the police vehicles parked further away. The policeman who had put his mask on him smiled at him, showing him his two thumbs up. He was allowed into the property easily. He had just pretended to be looking for his niece, had taken a lost air and had come out with a trembling hand a picture of the girl. Immediately afterwards, a serious-faced woman picked him up and took him to his "niece's" classroom.

After a few minutes of walking through the school halls, they stopped in front of a room to which the woman entered. Seungcheol did not enter, merely looking inside.

"Miss Bae Eunjung," said the woman in a firm voice, "please follow me."

She was tall, unlike the other aggressor, the top of her head barely reached Seungcheol's chin; he saw her succeed in gaining the upper hand over little Seungkwan. Her face was always very childish, with round cheeks and past smiling eyes. She seemed so young, but if you focused enough on her eyes, you could see a broken life. Seungcheol wondered if it was the fact that she had committed an unforgivable act that made her look like that. Was she remorseful? He had the impression that at the slightest annoyance, at the slightest gale, she would break and burst into tears. He was so touched by her condition that his own eyes began to dampen.

He finally understood why Jeonghan was constantly protecting his attacker; The other kid looked like that, too.

If she said a word, a single "I beg you" or a simple "pardon," he certainly could not condemn her to prison for eternity and he would even help her to leave the country and change her identity if necessary. But she did not. She remained silent, staring at him.

The woman who had brought her to him left them so that they would have "a little privacy". He clears his throat; their eyes met. Seungcheol was captivated by her black eyes, filled with deep sadness; he couldn't talk to her.

"Are you here to arrest me?" surprised by her very soft voice, it took him a while to nod. "Let me get my stuff back first."

That's all? She wasn't even trying to escape? Maybe she got used to the idea that it was going to happen; that she had prepared herself mentally for this.

Seungcheol was bitter. Even when the police congratulated him when he brought the girl back to the police car, he felt no pride. None of them had looked at the girl for a long time and had her passed in the back of the vehicle. Were they so used to this kind of expression of regret that they no longer paid attention to it?

Seungcheol did not like the police station, it was a noisy and restless place; the police spoke loudly, the arrests and the citizens shouted their arguments, documents were crumpled, doors opened and closed, telephones kept ringing... It was horror.

"Your Highness?" Seungcheol turned his gaze to the policeman who had stopped him. "Would you like to talk to one of the two girls?" If he was asked the question, it was because Jeonghan had probably done the same. "First of all, I would like to see the one who attacked the Lioness.”

"Follow me, please."

Seungcheol had never seen anyone cry such big tears in his life and he would lie if he denied having been surprised. As soon as the girl's gaze fell on him, she recognized him and began to ask for forgiveness.

The door had been closed behind him and he had come to sit in front of her.

"Kwon Kwangja, right?" she nodded, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

"My fiancé came to see you, remember?" another nod "Will you tell me what you two talked about?"

She seemed hesitant, surely wondering if she could trust him as she does to Jeonghan. But at the same time, they were going to get married and Kwangja doubted that His Highness Jeonghan, someone so kind, would marry someone bad. Her Highness Seungcheol was probably someone she could trust too.

"His Highness Jeonghan promised to get me out of here and protected me. In exchange, I help him find the Voice.”

“The Voice?”

“The one who forced me to... Hum, you see..."

She imitated the act of planting a knife in flesh and Seungcheol suppressed the thrill that took him. At that moment, she was back to that bloodthirsty monster he had seen in the parking lot and it frightened him. A little clumsily, he got up and thanked her for his cooperation.

"What can you tell me about the Voice, Eunjung?"

Bea Eunjung was quite the opposite of Kwon Kwangja. She did not cry, did not apologize and opened her mouth only to answer yes or no. But when Seungcheol uttered the word "voice," her eyes had become wide, and she had not been able to utter a word.

"Kwangja told me about it. Do you know Kwangja?"

She seemed to think for a moment.

"What do I earn if I help you?”

“Protection and a less heavy prison sentence.”

“Shouldn't you ask your friend Seungkwan for his opinion first? I'm sure he'd prefer me in prison for a lifetime.”

"He's not that resentful."

And there, for the first time since they had met, she smiled at him.


	17. 4.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua learns something interesting.

Joshua didn't like the morning cold - or the cold at all - so he couldn't bear to have to go to the palace earlier today. Seokmin had called him again (understand: "awakened") to warn him of a problem related to the royal little couple.

Joshua sighed. He loved them, really - they were his best friends anyway - but now he wanted to strangle them. Couldn't they stay quiet? Stop arguing at the slightest opportunity? _Hurgh_.

Joshua put on his coat, grabbed his keys and his purse; opened the door of his apartment, threw an umpteenth bouquet inside with a kick and walked to the elevator. He did not hurry; it was only a few minutes by bus from the palace. As soon as the morning air met his skin, he grimaced. Damn Seungcheol. Damn Jeonghan. Damn Seokmin. And damn bus that was about ten minutes late.

His phone vibrated briefly against the palm of his hand and it took him all the courage in the world to unlock it. It was Lee Sunjoon. In addition to sending him flowers every morning, the gentleman had begun to send him messages. Joshua wouldn't have complained (too much) if it was just a little "hello" or "are you OK?" but Sunjoon was clearly not a normal person. He preferred to send him catchphrases.

_"If you were a McDonald's sandwich, you'd be the Mc-nifique*!"_

It was ridiculous. Joshua laughs. The old woman in front of him turned to him to give him an interrogative look and he immediately removed the smile that lingered on his face.

Lee Sunjoon was a jerk and it was out of the question for Joshua to be touched again by this guy.

_"Do you want to go to dinner tonight?"_

Having dinner? Why would he do that? Even if a free meal was tempting, Joshua didn't want to risk breaking his rule a second time. He knew the pattern by heart: they were going to dinner, that would be nice. Then they would drink one, two, three glasses of alcohol and in the blink of an eye they would be at Joshua's apartment, specifically in his bed. Lee Sunjoon was a jerk. He thought he could fool Joshua so easily? Well, he was wrong! Joshua wouldn't go anywhere with him. He did not reply to the message.

When the royal concierge arrived at the palace, there was no one in the rooms and hallways. It was unusual, especially at seven in the morning; all employees were usually dusting away. Ah. They were there.

"What are you all doing in front of the Lion and Lioness's door?"

The cluster of people startled, and they all turned to him, surprised.

"Mr. Hong! That's not what you...”

"Oh, right? You don't listen at the doors, do you? So can I know what is the name used to define trying to hear what's going on on the other side of a door?"

One of the employees stepped forward, perhaps a little less intimidated by Joshua's visible annoyance.

"It's that... The Lioness came out crying from his apartments this morning and only returned once Mr. Lee arrived. We are worried...”

“Crying? Let me pass."

Things seemed more serious than he thought. But even though his heart was pounding, and blood was pouring into his veins faster than usual, he took it upon himself to open the apartment door as gently as possible.

The last time Jeonghan cried in front of the staff, it was catastrophic for everyone. Seungcheol had insinuated that he and Jeonghan might have to break up soon after they had moved together - because of the king who didn't really agree with that decision - and it almost happened. Until today, Joshua did not know the whole story but he had seen the condition of the apartment (broken or grounded objects, displaced and overturned furniture, closets emptied of everything that belonged to Jeonghan), he had seen the state of Jeonghan (his puffy eyes, his devastated expression and the feverishness of his body); he had not seen Seungcheol's, he had disappeared for several days. When it was all over, everyone wished that the couple would never fight so violently again. Everyone had been afraid that this would be the end of their story so perfect.

"Jeonghan?" The apartment was plunged into darkness, but Joshua could see that nothing had moved. That was a good point. "It's Joshua. Can I come in?" A door opens. Seokmin appears. He beckons him to join him, so he obeys. They were in the bedroom, it was just as dark as in the living room, but Joshua could see Jeonghan rolled into a ball under his sheets.

"He’s not doing well..." Seokmin whispered in his ear, "Please talk to him?”

"Yeah.”

“I'll be in the living room.”

“Could you distribute the tasks of the day to the staff instead, please?”

"No problem."

Now that Joshua was closer to the bed, he could hear Jeonghan's faint sniffs. After grabbing a box of tissues, he sat down on the bed. Slowly, as a sign of comfort, he stroked the back of the chestnut.

"Hanie? What's wrong?”

"Seungcheol is gone."

Joshua didn’t know what to say. A heavy silence followed this revelation.

"What do you mean, he's gone? Where?”

"I don't know. We got..." Jeonghan sniffed again “We had a fight last night and this morning... he wasn’t here anymore.”

Joshua couldn't believe it. How did that bastard dare to do it again? He could not afford to run away like this every time; a king doesn't behave like that! Joshua took it upon himself again to answer as calmly as possible.

"He probably went out to get some fresh air, Hanie. He will come back.”

"Do you think so? Last time...”

"He's not going to do it again, I'm sure he's learned from his mistake." Or at least he would have. Because prince or not prince, Joshua was going to kick his butt. "Come on, get up. Take a shower and I'll make you a cup of tea."

Jeonghan was not a weak person. Anyone who had ever dared to try annoying him knew that. He didn't let it happen, could defend himself verbally, and even if it wasn't famous, physically too. He never let himself be brought down by events, words and actions. But like everyone else, Jeonghan had weaknesses; two, more precisely. Chan and Seungcheol. Against them he had no protection, they had a power over him that they were not aware of. So, when Seungcheol became like this, Jeonghan was devastated. The first time this feeling of annihilation had taken him, he had received quite a slap; Seungcheol was not just a little attraction, Jeonghan loved him much more than his previous boyfriends (and a year later, Seungcheol proposed to him and he cried with joy).

Showering had done him good. "Get back together," he had ordered himself several times. His heart was still sore, and his throat knotted, of course, but he couldn't afford to waste a day crying. He still had to go to the police station to talk to Kwangja.

He chooses jeans and a simple T-shirt and left the bathroom. In the bedroom, he grabbed his phone and wallet. Joshua had placed a cup of tea on the coffee table in the living room and Jeonghan decided to at least drink it before leaving. He sat down on the chair that Seungcheol liked to use to read and carried the cup to his lips.

"Are you going out?" asked Joshua, passing his head through the frame. Jeonghan startled, having not noticed his friend. He coughed a little before he said, "I have to go to the police station. I've got a few things to work on.” The brown hair man sat on the couch with his own cup.

"You should stay here.”

“But…”

"You could miss Seungcheol's return."

Jeonghan did not answer and Joshua insulted himself internally for uttering the prince's name.

"His name is Lee Sunjoon!"

He didn't know why he said that. It had nothing to do with the situation. Jeonghan had said nothing, himself had not said anything. But none of them spoke and he did not want Jeonghan to continue to torture his mind with Seungcheol and he had panicked. He said what had gone through his head. He felt blush.

"Who are you talking about?" Jeonghan raised an interrogative look from his cup.

"The guy I fucked with.” (It was coming out much more abruptly than he had wanted.)

“How do you know his... You've seen each other again. I can't believe it!"

Before spilling the everywhere, the chestnut placed his cup on the table. He left his chair to settle down closer to his best friend and hold his hands. He was clearly overexcited by his revelation.

"Did you go to dinner? Watching a movie?”

“No, no, no, no, no, no We just slept together again."

Never had Jeonghan looked so disappointed with Joshua. And the brown thought it was almost comical. He sighed, "You despair me. A guy is finally genuinely interested in you and you're just sleeping together? That's all? Josh'!”

“He's the one who jumped on me! I just followed the movement..."

Jeonghan glanced at him and said, "Are you kidding me?" He sighed, sank into the sofa, sighed again, glanced desperately at Joshua, and sighed again.

Joshua had spent his morning with Jeonghan. After finishing their cup, they watched movies, played video games and by noon he decided it was time to go home (it was his half-day work today).

"Mr. Hong!”

"Yes?" Joshua turned to the young receptionist who was advancing towards him, all panting.

"You should go through the front; your fiancé is waiting for you."

What fiancé? Joshua wasn't even in a romantic relationship. Probably a moron with whom he would have slept and who wanted to extract a sum of money from him in exchange for his silence on the night they had spent together. It was not the first time that one of them had come to the Palace for this kind of thing. Usually, either it ended up with the police, or the guy was found beaten to the point of unconsciousness. Joshua knew how to handle this kind of situation.

He went out the front and found himself directly in the outer courtyard. A black car he didn't know was purring a few meters to his right. The royal concierge squinted and put on his most severe facial expression. He stepped forward towards the vehicle, the gravel creaking under the soles of his shoes.

The man sitting proudly behind the wheel, dressed in a very expensive black suit -Joshua had recognized the brand, it was the same as for the men of the royal family - and a pair of sunglasses placed on his nose, smiled mischievously.

"Hi Josh', I booked a table at the Grand Palais, are you coming with me?"

That voice, he knew it by heart. It was the one that he had shivered all the way down his body a day earlier and which resonated unpleasantly in his ears like the haunting song of the sirens. It was that hellish Lee Sunjoon.

"I don't want to have dinner with you. Get out now.”

He couldn't believe that this guy had the audacity to show up here and pretend to be his fiancé. Joshua would never marry a person like that. If one day he were to get married, it would be with someone rich and powerful and who would make him rich and powerful by extension; he would only have to use his pretty face and his talent as a seducer (so, without moving a finger) and he would be what he had always dreamed of being. And he doubted very much that Lee Sunjoon could take him that far. He could at least take him as a lover (and again, he didn't even like him enough for that).

"Why are you rejecting me, Joshie?”

“Don't call me that, you stalker.”

"You shouldn't call me that here, you might be in trouble, Honey." He gave him another smile, this time taut and Joshua frowned. Why shouldn't he? "If someone hear you speak to a duke like that, it will be said everywhere that the royal concierge doesn’t know how to be polite and I am not sure that His Majesty greatly appreciates it."

A duke. Lee Sunjoon was a duke. The dukes are rich and powerful. Lee Sunjoon is rich and powerful. And he was interested in Joshua. He was the perfect moron.

"Where have you booked?" he says, gracefully entering to the vehicle. Sunjoon put his sunglasses up on his nose and pulled out a second pair of the glove compartment he handed to Joshua. He put them on his nose, smiling softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"If you were a McDonald's sandwich, you'd be the Mc-nifique!"  
> Pun with the word "magnifique" in French : Mc-nifique > Magnifique > Beautifull.


	18. 4.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol and Seungkwan sing in front of a student crowd.

"Opening in ten minutes!"

Hansol watched intently in the mirror. The make-up artists had done a good job; you could no longer see the unsightly button that had appears that night on his forehead. His eyes seemed narrower too, perhaps to give him a more serious or menacing appearance - he didn't know. He then glanced at the staff member who beckoned him to join her quickly. Not wanting to annoy her, he jumped out of his seat. Suddenly he felt himself going backwards, an extra weight weighed in his back. Two arms passed around his neck and by reflex he caught the hands that hung in the void in front of him. A small, discreet laugh that he knew by heart tickled his ear. Even though his heart was still beating so fast due to surprise, he could not prevent a tender smile from stretching his face.

"Kwanie? What are you doing?”

"I was just wondering what the view from above looked like."

If Hansol hadn't heard Seungkwan get agitated all night, he might have thought he'd slept like a baby. The make-up artists had arranged his pale complexion and made his dark circles disappear. It looked almost like the one he was before the attack.

"Opening in five minutes!"

Seungkwan's arms clasped a little more around his neck and Hansol put his hands under his thighs to prevent him from slipping from his back. The singer laughs again, satisfied with the rapper's initiative. He felt his heart miss a beat and then accelerated. He would do anything to hear that laugh forever. They were asked to approach the scene and he took Seungkwan there, keeping him on his back. Once in front of the exit from the backstage, the blond slipped to the ground and stood in front of Hansol. So closely, the rapper could see the fatigue in his eyes; he wondered where the energy he now had come from.

 _"We go to make it shine,"_ Seungkwan whispered in his ear, hugging him. It was their pre-performance ritual; their way of convincing themselves and ensuring that everything would go well.

 _"We go to make it shine,"_ Hansol replied, clutching him in turn. He inspired one last time his smell of hot cake.

The crowd screamed as soon as they saw them enter the stage waving their arms in a sign of salvation, smiling. Some students still couldn't believe they were in front of them. It was a surprise, they were not told that they were going to see a performance by the duo Boonon; until then, they thought the principal would deliver a boring speech.

"Hello everyone!" cried Seungkwan into his microphone. "How are you going?" The crowd howled more beautifully and Hansol smiled discreetly. He loved that feeling of joy that gave him the stage. He took a deep breath: "We are here today to celebrate with you the 50th anniversary of Sanyong High School! Are you ready?"

The speakers played the beginning of an instrumental and they immediately recognized A Blue Night, the intro and the title track of their new album. It was Seungkwan who started singing first. His voice rose and a shudder ran through Hansol's back; as always.

 _A Blue Night_ was his favorite song. It narrated the meeting of two people on an already well-advanced summer evening, the way they had fallen in love with each other, the memory of a night spent observing the stars; all in a dreamy and promising atmosphere. Hansol loved this story because it was based on the moment he fell in love with Seungkwan. That was four years ago, when they had just finished high school and they didn't know what life had in store for them, when their friendship (or rather, their story) had begun.

One afternoon on the beaches of Jeju (the same place where he sat under his mother's hat reading a novel four years earlier), he had seized his notebook and a pencil and had written the lyrics to that song; Seungkwan then put them into a song, completely blind of the sense of these lyrics.

But what Hansol really liked was when Seungkwan interpreted it. It felt like he was living this song, that he knew exactly how Hansol felt at the time and it was magical.

Seungkwan's voice rose in a high note and the air of the music took a more rhythmic turn; indicating to Hansol that it was his turn. He rapped about the carelessness and innocence of adolescence, two hearts that beat in disagreement, bright eyes and the smugness of a melodious laugh. The chorus arrived and Seungkwan followed on a moon and a starry sky, a promise and a smell of imperceptible, airy happiness.

Their eyes crossed and they smiled with complicity.

Seungkwan loved to sing with Hansol. He used to like to do it alone, in front of his family and some of his friends (like Mingyu and Seokmin) but since he had done a duet with the Korean-American in Jeju, he saw himself doing with no other than him; it wasn't as pleasant, he didn't feel so ecstatic. Because he didn't feel complete with only his own voice and a melody.

Seungkwan felt light, almost euphoric to be there, under a bright sun with Hansol in front of a crowd of spectators. But as he finished his part of the second verse and Hansol start to sing about flowers with sweet smells and golden colors, Seungkwan felt that the world was disappearing under his feet. As if all his energy had been drained.

"Seungkwan!"

The blond lay on the ground; his legs couldn't stand him anymore and his head was spinning. His vision was clouded, and he heard Hansol's calls and the staff sail around him as if they were miles away from him. One hand passed around his waist and he leaned toward Hansol's body. He found his shoulder and very gently put his arm on it. They were in a bit of a weird position, but it was clearly an embrace. Seungkwan was afraid, Hansol was worried and they both did what they usually did when they were like that; they sought comfort in the other.

"Kwanie, what's wrong?”

"Exhausted..."

His hand trembled around his neck and he seemed to see little. It was a hypoglycemia attack. This is not the first he has done; this happened sometimes if he trained a little too much.

"Sugar!" he yelled at a staff member, and he saw several teenagers tending towards the stage a few sweets.

He knew it was irrational. That it was just a small crisis and that everything would be better once Seungkwan had regained some energy, but he could not calm down. His heart was beating too fast in his chest and he couldn't make it slow down.

He was told that Seungkwan had to be brought backstage, but he pushed away the hand of the man who was trying to separate them. No one would separate him from the blond.

"You have to get up, Kwanie. Can you help me?"

The singer tightened his grip on the rapper's neck and made his free hand join the first. Hansol firmed his grip behind his back and lifted him up for the first time to put his arm under Seungkwan's knees and a second time to bring him away from the worried and curious eyes of the public.


	19. 4.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol goes home.

It was almost midnight when Seungcheol returned to the palace. He had spent all day at the police station, but he didn’t do a lot except trying to befriend the two attackers (so that they would open up more easily to him) or convincing the chief of police to leave him more time with them.

During their discussions, he had not discovered much. They both talked about the Voice but didn't know each other. All this had exhausted him more than anything else and he only dreamed of joining his fiancé in their bed. At least... If Jeonghan wanted him well after what had happened the day before.

The living room was lit with a soft orange light from the wrought iron lamp on the coffee table. Jeonghan sat on the couch with his back to the front door; he had not heard Seungcheol enter the apartment. The brown hair man was curious about what might have woken up his fiancé at this hour. Many documents were scattered on the coffee table, even if it was not clear, there seemed to be different piles on which Jeonghan placed each sheet that passed through his hands. His computer was on and displayed the website of the Daily Korean (www. thedk.com), specifically the "archives" section.

Jeonghan had still not noticed Seungcheol's presence and he did not know how to approach him. He was afraid of being rejected. The chestnut was quite right to be angry at him and he would not even be surprised if he received one or two slaps, but it was the sequel that frightened him. Jeonghan was not resentful, but if he had been too hurt by Seungcheol, he could take a long time to get closer to him again; like last time...

Gathering all his courage, Seungcheol bypassed the sofa and came to sit next to Jeonghan. He did not notice him until he felt a weight sink into the seat. The prince watched his fiancé open his mouth with surprise and freeze.

He was beautiful. His almond eyes lit by the warm light were no longer black but seemed made of amber, his deranged hair surrounded his sharp jaw and his trembling lips wanted but couldn’t say a lot. Seungcheol had fallen in love with a handsome, intelligent and charitable man; was he worthy of him? He would do anything for that.

"Where have you been all day?" he murmured after a long moment of silence. He didn't seem angry. On the contrary, he was relieved. Seungcheol slipped his hand into his and in an equally low tone, replied:

"Sorry to come home so late, I was at the police station. We found the one who attacked Seungkwan.

"Seungcheol..."

The Lion laid a light kiss on the Lioness' lips. And as if it were a secret, he says even lower than before:

"I want to help you find the one who did this to them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will take a certain time before being published. Because it will be published like the french version : a long chapter with a lot of parts in it. Like this : chapter 4 > 1 (Jeongcheol) > 2 (Verkwan) > 3 (Junhao) ect...


End file.
